


Indicate

by blumen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Aromantic, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual! Eren, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, M/M, Musicians, Non-Binary Hange Zoë, Other, POV Third Person, Platonic Soulmates, Rimming, Singer! Eren, Slow Build, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blumen/pseuds/blumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were many ways in which one could find their soulmate. If you were lucky you were born with something cute like only beginning to age once you had met them. Or being able to talk to them in your dreams, regardless of any oceans separating you apart. Or even a cute little symbolic matching tattoo. Unless you were famous or something along those lines and everyone tried to get the same one to snare you in, all were quite harmless. Excluding their minor loopholes. Levi wouldn’t have even minded having his stomach light up like a Carebear if it means he wasn’t stuck with possibly one of the worst Indicators of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate aus are really not my thing but I thought it would be fun to write one with some actual world-building being used, or even considered. I used lots of different prompts so I'm not going to say them all but if I have used yours and you would like the credit just ask.

There were many ways in which one could find their soulmate. If you were lucky you were born with something cute like only beginning to age once you had met them. Or being able to talk to them in your dreams, regardless of any oceans separating you apart. Or even a cute little symbolic matching tattoo. Unless you were famous or something along those lines and everyone tried to get the same one to snare you in, all were quite harmless. Excluding their minor loopholes. Levi wouldn’t have even minded having his stomach light up like a Carebear if it means he wasn’t stuck with possibly one of the worst Indicators of all.

Whatever song his soulmate sung was what was glued to Levi’s brain like bad toffee to the roof of your mouth. Sure it might not sound so bad. Possibly sweet even. Levi could have been born with the Indicator that meant that he shared his soulmate's pain. What if his soulmate was a solider? Or really into hardcore spanking. But the likihood of experiencing that was extremely unlikely. Unless they didn't mind being branded as an ‘aroslut’ for sleeping with someone other than The One.

Yes, things could have been far more dreadful; didn’t mean it couldn’t be better though. Because whilst his Indicator sounded harmless, having Baa Baa Black sheep stuck in his head for a week certainly did nothing to help Levi’s teenage angst. He'd falsely tricked himself into thinking it would get better as he got older but nursery rhythmes were all too quickly replaced with non-stop Linkin Park and Papa Roach. He never thought he’d end up missing the days of Old McDonald. But anything beat Numb for the fiftieth time in a row.

“Bah, you complain too much Levi. It could be worse,” Hanji dismissed with a laugh after letting their short friend rant.

“I would agree if ‘I Hate Everything About You,’ wasn’t currently giving me a fucking migraine,” Levi retorted. “Have ever told you how much I can’t stand Emo? Especially teen Emo.”

“Plenty of times, Levi. Even if you still listen to it.” Hanji teased. “Don’t think I haven’t seen that My Chemical Romance shrine under your bed,” they added upon seeing the murderous flash in Levi’s eyes. Levi chose not to entertain Hanji with a reply and instead intensified his fiery glare.

“What did you do in a past life to deserve such an easy Indicator?” Levi grumbled, tightening his grip on his ‘Fuck Off’ mug of scolding black coffee.

“Oh please! Because having ‘may I take your order please,’ on your leg does so much to narrow down your choices! Plus it’s not romantic in the slightest!” Hanji exasperated with flailing hands for extra measure.

“Well you still found Petra in the end which is all that matters,” Erwin entered the living room and joined the two on the edge of the worn couch. In his hands was the pocorn for the movie they were supossed to be watching. Well, before Levi got bored and had to unload his frustrations ont Hanji. One could only last so long before breaking.

“Only because Levi is literally the only human being ever to order a salad at KFC ever,” Hanji rolled their eyes with an exaggeration that Levi didn't appreciate. “I never would have dared to order that if your cold wasn’t so bad that you couldn't physically talk.”

“I’m so sorry that my health choices meant that you found your soulmate. Really, from the bottom of my heart,” Levi deadpanned in a way that was only obtained from genetics and years of being dead inside.

“Don’t be so sour, Levi. You’ll find them one day,” Erwin reassured and offered him a handful of popcorn that Levi snatched away in seconds.

“Yeah and they’ll get the biggest punch in the world for forcing me to listen to the entire discography of Oasis.”

“Guys! Shhh!” Hanji scolded with a hit to both of their heads. “This is the best bit!”

Levi and Erwin both closed their lips and diverted their eyes towards the screen.

“No, Louise this is wrong,” the girl, Elle, Levi thought her name was, pushed away Louise’s black and white hand from her own.

“But how can it be when the truth is right here,” Louise whispered with a nod towards the italic name etched on her wrist. Levi was wrong. Her name was Bella instead. Levi couldn't repress a shudder at the cringe-worthy dialogue. He was punished by a sharp slap from Hanji.

“Hush!” Levi's was about to mention that he didn’t actually say anything but was interrupted. “This movie changed lives, Levi. Or do you not remember that being gay wasn’t always a social norm?”

Levi wasn’t alive to experience it but he was taught enough stories in History that he at least had a clue. The thought of being burned alive for who he was still made his stomach churn. But cases like those were so rare nowadays they were practically none existent. It's hard to oppose to someone’s love when the physically proof is literally right in front of you. Plus, no one wants to get tangled in the soulmate protection laws. No one.

*****

“Hanji I wouldn’t wear that piece of shit even if you literally torturing me to,” Levi growled at the offending item in their hand. They were supposed to be paying for their weekly groceries but as always, Hanji got distracted by the cheap crap displayed at the till. “Scientists proved those shitty piles of plastic to be complete bullshit years ago. They just insert LED lights that randomly flash to fool you into thinking it actually works.”

“But it says it will one-hundred percent find you your soulmate! Maybe then you wouldn’t be so grumpy all the time! And just look at the charms on it! So adorable,” Hanji cooed at the disgusting bracelet.

“Hanji I swear to God I will stop paying for Netflix if you buy that thing,” Levi knew he was being dramatic but he was not giving money to corporations that exploit lonely, desperate people by giving them ugly jewellery.

“Fine,” they sigh and replaced the space on the shelf with a childish pout. Levi paid for their purchases and lead a dejected Hanji towards their car. He was almost worried that he had actually upset them but Hanji moved on too quickly for an awkward apology.

“Oooh! Look, Levi! It’s a protest!” Hanji exclaimed, pointing to a vast crowd in the distance. Whilst Levi did strongly believe that they were braindead (despite their scientific occupation) they weren’t wrong in this case. A sea of people were holding bold signs and donning matching t-shirts that Levi couldn't read from so far away. “We should see what it’s about!”

Levi wouldn't admit it but he felt guilty about refusing that dumb fucking bracelet so he agreed to check it out after placing the bags in the boot. At least they didn’t have any frozen foods. They were close enough that Levi could read signs spelling out phrases like ‘ ~~romantic love >platonic love~~’ and ‘I’m aromantic, but I’ve got lots of love.’ One even had aroslut tattooed across their chest in a green italic font. Levi had heard of aromantics before (nothing pleasant, mind you) but he’d never actually seen one. And certainly not in this quantity.

“We should join them, Levi!” Hanji suggested with glee. He swore he could see a twinkle in their eyes. “It’s so great they’re putting themselves out there like this.”

“You can but I’m not. It’s not my place,” Levi explained and began walking back towards the car.

“Doesn’t mean we can’t support them!” Hanji justified but followed Levi along regardless. “You better not be this moody tonight.”

“Tonight?” Levi blankly replied, mentally running through his empty social schedule.

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t forget that we’re seeing DOA tonight.”

“Did they make that song with the German title?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Thought so, their newest album has been stuck in my head this entire week.”

“Your soulmate’s a fan!? Maybe you’ll meet them tonight then!”

“Right, so assuming that would actually happen, which it wouldn’t, how would I know who? Do I just go up to random fucking strangers and force them to sing for me?”

“If you’re too embarrassed then I will.”

“Hanji, I seriously don’t care if I ever find them or not, just don’t go harassing strangers. I don’t want you to get arrested again.”

“The police have no legal right to stop you finding your other half; what are they going to do?”

“First of all, I’m not incomplete without my soulmate. Second of all, you’ve already got yours so you can't use mine to get away with assaulting strangers.”

“Come on; it’s hardly assault.”

“You’re oblivious to how terrifying you are then. If I was in public I wouldn’t want you approaching me unless I had pepper spray on me.”

“You’re so stingy.”

“When am I not?”

*****

Levi’s first thought was that he and Hanji must be the oldest people there. Sure there were lots of adults but no one over the age of twenty five was in sight. A swarm of mostly teenagers clad in black leather and studs buzzed around them like an over-excited swarm of bees. He could almost smell the hormones on them. Levi hadn't been to a concert like this, or a concert at all, since he was fifteen. Suddenly his age began to loom over him like a murky fog. Sure, thirty wasn't ancient, but it wasn't young either. And he was still the only one out all his friends who still hadn't found his soulmate.

Levi had never worried about when or if he ever found them but the possibility of actually never finding The One was beginning to feel slightly terrifying. He'd always thought those T.V shows and adverts claiming to find your soulmate for you were ridiculous, but it had worked for Erwin. Also the millions of others who eventually got tired of waiting. Maybe he could finally open all those spam messages pilled up in his inbox.

“I'm going to the bar,” Levi announced and left without waiting for their answer. They must have sensed that something was up but didn't push it in the way that Levi cherished. He ordered a pint of larger and glanced towards the stage where equipment was being set up. Judging from the rapid chatter of the crowd, the band would be on soon. The high of being in a sweaty pit had once been thrilling but Levi was no longer a teen. He sighed once he got his drink and made a mental note to stop thinking about how old he was.

The unapologetic bashing of symbols snapped Levi's hanging head upwards.

“London are you readyyy?!” The leader singer screeched before began to bang his head along with the screaming of the guitars. Levi wanted to say he wasn't shallow and didn't immeaditly notice how hot the lead singer was. But the lead singer was undeniably as hot as the scorching flames of hell. A devilishly tight pair of sliced skinny jeans were wrapped around his legs that were taller than the Eiffel Tower. His skin, a delicious tanned brown was glistening under the blinding stage lights along with his eyes, a main-character's love-interest shade of teal that shone brighter than the galaxies above. It didn't help he was an outstanding singer, only making him that much hotter.

“Bet you don't regret coming now, huh?” Hanji cackled with a painful nudge to his ribs. They took the barstool beside him and ordered a shot of cherry vodka. “He's goregous. In fact they're all a pretty good looking bunch of kids.”

“Try not to sound like a paedophile when most of the people here are underage.”

“It was just a compliment!”

“Yeah, try telling the police that.”

“God, your humor is so morbid.”

They both took a sip of their drinks and turned towards the stage to watch the performance. There was a way in which they dominated the stage that demanded full attention. Levi couldn't tear his eyes away from the passion in which they played their instruments. He felt electrified and it wasn't to do with the drink perched in his hand. Perhaps Levi didn't mind being dragged along afterall. Especially if it meant he got to stare at the cute lead singer for the rest of the night.

*****

So maybe one drink became too many, and maybe Levi was belting his lungs out to Toxic at midnight on the streets of London, but that wasn't the point. Britney Spears was a musical genuis and anyone who thought otherwise was wrong. Hanji didn't think to stop Levi before he would regret it in the morning but that was to be expected. They were too busy shrieking the lyrics along with him. It was only when Erwin finally came along to pick them up that they stopped. Only to move onto S Club 7 of course.

Whilst making your throat raw to the cheesy lines of 2006 pop songs was fun whilst it lasted, the regret the next morning almost, just almost, outweighed it. A dull throbbing resided at the front of Levi's temples as he awoke with sleep clouded eyes and aching joints. Like the angel they were, Hanji had set out a tall glass of water and two pain relief pills on his bedside table. He chucked them down his throat meanwhile blindly climbing out of the invitingly toasty bed.

“Levi!” Hanji shrieked with the grating volume of a police siren. Levi hissed at them like a bitter cat and glued his hands to his ears. They quickly apologized in a whisper but the excitement bouncing through their body remained. “You have to see this! I know you've got a hangover but I'll only make you watch this part. Then you'll see why I had to show it to you!” Hanji explained with a high-pitched squeal.

“Hanji it's just an interview,” Levi groaned through his thick voice, focusing his eyes onto the laptop screen shoved in his face. The lights pouring in from the window where doing their best to make his morning as painful as humanly possible. When he properly looked at the screen, he recogonized the face immeadiately. 'HOT XCLUSIVE INTERVIEW WITH EREN YEAGER OF DOA!!!!!!' the eloquent title read. It was the singer from last night and if Levi didn't refuse to give into cliches he would had admitted to his heart jumping at the sight. Even if the setting was just the outside of last night's venue with limited lighting he still managed to look like he'd jumped out of a fashion magazine.

“So, Eren, have you managed to find 'The One,' yet,” the interviewer who was missing from shot asked. Levi caught a minute grimance when the interviewer had said 'The One' but it was quickly masked.

“No, not yet,” he admitted with a small chuckle.

“But you must have some idea,” the interviewer coaxed, not satisfied with his short answer.

“Well I know they love Britney Spears a lot,” Eren laughed, almost making Levi believe in a God for a second.

“Funny. What Indicator did you get then?”

“The one where whatever song they're singing is what ends up in your head.”

“Ooh, a rare one then. Interesting.”

Hanji paused the video to stare at Levi as if they had just shown him the answer to the meaning of life.

“It's him, Levi!” Hanji squealed when Levi didn't respond.

“It's him what?” he replied, not understanding why Hanji was so esctatic.

“Don't you get it, Levi? He's your soulmate! It all makes sense now!”

“That sounds like absolute bullshit.”

“Seriously think about it! His music is always in your head and you've both got matching Indicators! It probably explains why you kept hearing those nursery rythmes as a teenager since Eren is about twelve years younger than you!”

Goregous, young, talented Eren was his soulmate? Something must have gone wrong. Although he knew it was literally impossible for that to be true, it was the only option. Levi only shook his head in reply.

“Oh my god I have to tell Erwin!” Hanji shrieked as they leapt off the couch and towards his bedroom. Levi collasped into his hands and groaned. It was too early and too bright for all this shit to be unloaded onto his shoulders.

Right, so if Eren was his soulmate (still not a hundred percent confirmed) then how was he going to get with him? Sure he still had that expenses paid trip from the government to wherever buried underneath all his yellowing paperwork. If not there were always the thousands of charities he could appeal to. But Eren was a celebrity. Would he even have time for him? Not only that but distance had to be considered as well.

“Levi I just heard the news. I'm overjoyed for you,” Erwin entered with a warm grin.

“Hm,” Levi strained himself.

“So come on! Aren't we going to go now!”

“Go where?”

“Town silly! We need to get everything sorted!”

Less than twenty minutes later they were outside Cupid's Arrow. Levi decided not to comment on the title. He hoped that they were insured for fires because Hanji was about to combust.

“Oh, I never thought I'd see this day come!” Hanji exclaimed with the eighth squeal that morning.

“Hello! You must be the group who booked earlier. It's quite a slow day today so we've got a lot of time,” a bubbly assistant with eccentric hair greeted them. Hanji and Erwin were abandoned as Levi followed her through to the questioning rooms for 'confidentiality.' An abundance of flowery pinks and reds painted the heart themed décor. Levi would have vomitted if he hadn't had already cleared his stomach earlier on.

“Well, welcome to Cupid's Arrow. Can I get your name?” the woman, Holly her nametag revealed, asked with a smile that took up her entire face.

“Levi. Levi Ackerman,” he answered blankly as he took a seat on a heart shaped chair.

“Okay, and if I could get the rest of your details please, sir,” she requested whilst withdrawing a crisp sheet of paper from the magneta drawer of the desk they were sat at. Levi instead pulled out his birth certificate and passed it over, choosing not to exert himself by talking for too long. “Oh good! Most people don't think of that, you know? Makes verification wa-y easier.”

As she quickly filled out the first form in large, loopy handwriting, Levi glanced around at the united couples pictured on the pastel walls. That could be him in a few weeks. The fuzzy, rose carpet was suddenly very interesting.

“Right, all done! Now I understand you probably don't have all their details yet but may I take your soulmate's info. It is just one right?”

“As far as I'm aware.”

“Oh, good. I mean, not good as in thank god you're monogamous, but, you know, it just makes this bit a lot easier.”

“...Right.”

“So, um, yeah; can I get their details?”

“Eren Yeager-”

“Sorry could you repeat that?”

“Eren Yeager.”

Holly frowned.

“Same Indicator and everything?”

“Yeah.”

“Sorry we're going to have to validate this birth certificate then. You know how it is when it comes to celebrities. Especially after what happened with Kim Kardashian and everything. We'll still get him to you, it'll just take a bit longer.”

Levi nodded in confirmation. It wasn't like he expected any different.

“Well at least I can get everything about Eren online pretty much anyway that's that one sorted.”

Levi wondered why she would go with the internet when she could legally access literally billions worth of Birth Certificates and personal profiles across the planet. He chose not to comment though. Hanji had said this place was legit so it had to be. To a certain degree anyway.

“Right I just need an address and a number to ring you with when we've contacted him and arranged a date. An offical has to accompany you for the first one just to ensure that everything is offical and that you really are soulmates. But after that you'll be free to do whatever you two want. Have you spoken to him yet?”

“Not at all. I only found out today.”

“What is your Indicator? Your Birth Certificate didn't seem to have one.”

“There was shit going on when I was supossed to update it.”

“Would you mind clarifying?”

“Yes.”

“Um...Okay, then. Cool. We'll be able to pay for transport and all that stuff for the first month once everything has been confirmed. Unforunately we can't carry on paying anymore than that one month since all the recent scandals. Taxpayers don't want to be paying for the illegal immigrants and all. All the protests didn't help either. I mean what's so wrong with having to pay a tiny bit of tax so people can be connected with their soulmate?! It's stupid!” Holly's freckled skin had flushed a firetruck red. She seemed to have noticed as she was trying to cover it by hiding in her hair.

Levi didn't ask for the useless exposition but kept his lips sealed. He silently filled in more forms and after a quick signature was done.

“We should be with you in a fortnight, but this kind of thing can get delayed with the vantity of our requests. It will be a month at the very most but if you don't get a reply after then, just give us a call. Buisness cards are on the desk at the waiting room.”

“Thanks.”

Levi released a relieved sigh when he was greeted with the sight of Hanji and Erwin chatting in the waiting room.

“So how did it go?!” Hanji chirruped.

“Fine. It's probably gonna take longer since Eren's famous and shit but it shouldn't take more than a month,” Levi answered as they headed towards the exit. He didn't bother picking up the buisness card.

“Only a month?! Oh, Levi! I think I might wet myself,” Hanji threw out their arms and trapped Levi into a bear hug. A repulsed shudder crawled down his spine.

“Get the fuck off!” He yelled and squirmed out of their grip.

“Leave him be, Hanji. He's stressed,” Erwin laid a calm hand on their shoulder. Hanji pouted but didn't touch Levi again for the whole of the car journey home. However it didn't stop them constantly asking questions about it.

*****

It was when Levi was stalking through Eren's twitter page that he received the email. He couldn't count the amount of times that he'd almost sucummbed to the urge to admit that it was him that was the soulmate. Levi told himself it was to stop the incessant tweets but he knew that wasn't the case. Whenever he tried to type out an message his fingers froze as stiff as a corpse. It was hard to admit it, but he was nervous. Actually, nervous was an undertstatement. The thought of meeting him, The One who he was supossed to have waited his entire life for, who would never leave his side until he died, his “other half,” was terrifying.

A date was arranged. It was to be the fifth of August. Seven days. Seven days until his life was meant to change forever. With a loud huff, Levi skimmed the rest of the email before shutting the laptop lid harshier than intended. He told himself that he would answer it later. Whenever later was. It wasn't that he didn't want to answer it; he just didn't see the point. Sure, having a soulmate could be fun, but why was it such a big deal? He was already surrounded with people he loved and who loved him back. Adding another into the mix wasn't going to suddenly shatter his world.

Seven days.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much of an excuse for this being late except from that I'm a slow writer. The next (and unfortunately last) update should less a lot quicker since it's the summer holidays for me now.

It wasn't that Levi expected their first interaction to be life changing, but he honestly didn't anticipate it to be that bad.

Eventually he had to reply to that email once Hanji had found it stuffed in the trash whilst snooping around on his computer. After a quick tickle fight, yes, he was involved in a tickle fight, he didn't want to talk about it, Hanji had stolen his laptop to enthusiastically reply. How the company didn't think the response was suspicious, Levi had no clue. He didn't have the face of a man who used 'XD' emoticons.

Eren's devastatingly gorgeous eyes swept across the family diner for the hundredth time as if the same generic scenery would inspire him for a topic to discuss. Although, as long as he was gazing at the ceiling and not Levi's clammy hands then he would have to suffer through the empty conversation.The Cupid's Arrow official besides them didn't help the awkward tension either.

“So, how did you find out that I'm your 'one?'” Eren finally prompted, his voice as bitter as the coffee in front of him. His long fingers seeked out a breadstick from the pile presented in front of them and nibbled at the end with teeth whiter than snow. Levi comforted himself by knowing that they had to be artificial.

“Hanji showed me one of your interviews where you said you had the same Indicator as me. Your songs had been in my head for the past week whilst you've been on tour so it all added up.”

Levi didn't include the part about Eren knowing of his secret Britney Spears obsession but that didn't need to be brought up again.

“You don't look like someone who sings Carly Rae Jepson at two a.m.”

“You look exactly like someone who sings Welcome to the Black Parade on a daily basis.”

Eren fought the smile threatening to crack his lips.

Another silence settled over them, only slightly less uncomfortable this time. Levi sipped at his tea for an excuse for the lack of conversation. There was still ten minutes left, the time limit only there because Levi was supposed to visit his grandma.

“I'm going to the toilets,” Annie, their third wheel excused herself. She must have sensed the awkwardness and felt sorry for their pathetic excuse of a date. Was this a date? Levi hadn't expected his life to be so tragic that his first date would be at the tender age of thirty three. Or to be as painful as stubbing your little toe on the edge of the bed. He completely understood why Annie would want to escape.

Eren watched her rise from her chair and stroll towards the toilets located in the corner. Once she was out of sight he sighed and turned back to face Levi. There was no avoiding eye contact now. Not when Eren was staring so intently at him.

“Listen, I don't want to disappoint you, but I've already found my soulmates. I don't need another one,” Eren scoffed.

“Then why bother coming here?” Levi asked. If Eren didn't want to be there either maybe he could go home and start catching up on those episodes of RuPaul's Drag Race like he said he would months ago.

“I need the free travel to see my _actual_ soulmates. One has family in Japan and the other is currently hiking across the globe.”

“I thought you'd already get that paid for.”

“Well considering I don't actually fuck them we're not _really_ soulmates. It's ridiculous! I mean, one's my sister for fucks sake what do they expect?!”

“How many do you have?”

“Two. What's it to you?!”

“It wasn't an insult, kid. Just curious.”

“I'm not a kid.”

“How old are you?”

“Twenty-one.”

“Like I said then, a kid.”

“Just because I'm not a grumpy old man like you.”

“Excuse me?”

“How old are you exactly? I've still got the rest of my life ahead of me! I don't want to spend it beside your hospital bed.”

“Thirty three if you must know.”

“No-fucking-way. You have to be forty at least!”

“Well aren't you a charmer?”

“Sorry. Am I supposed to be seducing you right now?”

“As if you could ever seduce me.”

“Oh, please. I could have you quivering beneath me in seconds.”

Before the image of having Eren Jaeger on top of him could fully register in his mind, Annie returned to their table with the same blank expression as before.

“Well, Levi, it's been delightful seeing you!” Eren suddenly perked up with an overly wide smile. _What a fucking liar._ “To think, I finally found you! The One! Not anyone else out of the other five billion people on this planet! Just you! I'm overjoyed!”

_Jesus fuck, he didn't have to lay it on that thick._ Levi wanted to retort just as sarcastically but whilst Eren hadn't done anything to deserve it, Levi sympathized with him. He should be allowed to see his soulmates, regardless of how much of a dick he was. 

“It's a shame you have to leave. Your story of how you overcame genital herpes was truly inspiring,” well, Levi could only be so caring at once.

“Yeah, I look forward to hearing how you finally managed to reach the top shelf for that XXL dragon dildo you needed so badly,” Eren replied with a smirk as if to say 'two can play that game.' “I hope to see you soon!”

“It would be a pleasure,” Levi snapped with a tone that said the complete opposite.

“Things can be awkward at the first time, even if you are soulmates-” Levi snorted, “but nothing seems off here-” Eren raised his eyebrows, “-so we can all leave now.”

“Well that was very official,” Eren muttered as she left for the door.

“You got what you wanted. Don't complain,” Levi shrugged, picking up his leather jacket from the back of his chair. He left his untouched croissant on it's floral plate.

“Stating the obvious is different from complaining,” Eren rolled his eyes. “It's companies like that that moan about people taking advantage of their money and then when it comes to stopping it they don't do shit!”

“Hm,” Levi pulled his arms through the sleeves of his jacket and made his way towards the fresh air outside.

“That's all you have to say?!” Eren exclaimed, for some reason following him.

“It's shitty but you'll learn that that goes for most things in life, kid,” Levi sighed. He didn't have the emotionally energy to care about things that didn't concern him, as selfish as that was.

“Doesn't mean we have to accept it!” Eren declared. Levi flinched. He couldn't remember ever being so defiant towards the world. The rashness he cried it with held a new-born innocence that could only belong to someone who had never been hurt.

“I don't have time for this,” Levi muttered, increasing his pace towards his car. He told himself it was for the better, but would this really be it? Whilst he thought he was satisfied with thirty-three years of hiding away from his soulmate, now that he had actually found him could he really just leave it like that? An awkward conversation without a conclusion? Would that be it?

Levi willed his lips to speak but the words died on his tongue. Luckily for him, he didn't need them.

“Levi? I didn't expect to see you here.”

God bless Erwin. Even his monstrous, mutant eyebrows.

“Same can be said for you,” Levi retorted. “What you doing here?”

“I was just getting popcorn for tonight.”

Levi raised an eyebrow.

“Movie night. Remember how we'd said we'd finally watch Big Hero 6?”

“Right.”

“You've never watched Big Hero 6?!” Eren exclaimed, barging into their conversation.

“Who are you may I ask?” Erwin prompted.

“Oh, I'm Eren.”

Erwin's eyebrows raised, followed with a light smirk. That could only mean trouble.

“You should watch it with us then.”

_That crafty fucker._

“Yes! I mean, um, I shouldn't intrude.”

Seeing Eren Yeager, lead singer of probably the hottest rock band around flustered was far more glorious than Levi would admit.

“Of course not! After all, I've been wanting to meet you for a very long time, Eren.”

“You're not going to take my skin to wear as a coat are you?”

“He definitely has your humor, Levi.”

“He's not my child, Erwin.”

“No, he's not, but the offer still stands.”

“I guess I should come. Levi is supposed to be my soulmate and all.”

Levi merely rolled his eyes.

“Great. Come over at around five. We live in that building over there. Just ring the bell and we'll let you in,” Erwin explained before exchanging numbers with Eren.

“Whilst it's great to be connecting and all that bullshit, I have a grumpy grandmother to see,” Levi interrupted, eager to begin his trek towards the car.

“Wait, you weren't lying when you said that?” Eren gaped like a gasping fish on land.

“There are many things that I am, brat; a liar isn't one of them,” Levi scowled and bid a silent farewell. Kaitlyn was going to be so pissed.

\-----

“Where the fuck have you been, kid?” Was her polite greeting as Levi strolled into the elders home an insulting ten minutes late. He knew better than to explain that he had been an adult well over a decade by now.

“Being forced into meeting my soulmate. Worst fucking hour of my life, I swear,” Levi answered as he took a seat opposite her at the bland, beige table.

“Don't swear at me, you piece of shit,” Kaitlyn ordered with the authority of a commander. “See, I told you soulmates were fucking useless. Soulmates “existing” means you getting born with shitty names like Kaitlyn. Who the fuck spells anything with a 'K' in the 21st century, let alone the 20th?”

“The Kardashian's for one.”

“Who?! Fucking morons that's who! If it weren't illegal now I would have changed it fucking ages ago. Come on, tell me about the fucker.”

“His name's Eren and he's practically a toddler-”

“Fuck that boring shit. I want the juicy details.”

Levi continued as if she hadn't said anything.

“He's got two other soulmates. I'm guessing he gets a lot of shit for it; he got really defensive when I asked if he had any others.”

“Tch, monogamous people are just jealous because poly people have more fun fucking.”

“They're platonic ones so I doubt that.”

“Don't have to be in love to enjoy a good screw.”

“I doubt Eren's fucking his sister.”

“That would be a deal-breaker. Jesus, I'd fucking hang myself if anyone in my family was my soulmate. If soulmates even existed in the first place.”

“Science says otherwise.”

“Science my ass. It's straight up voodoo kind of shit. Being born with a identical tattoos is the sort of satanic shit I don't want to be involved in. Indicator are fucking weird. Imagine the CSI shit we'd be able to do if some people didn't have matching fingerprints.”

“We _do_ do that.”

“It would be a fuck-load easier for detectives! But no! Fucking Indicators! The only good thing that came from mine was that David could never say that period cramps 'aren't that bad.' That taught him for being a cocky little shit.”

Levi huffed a small laugh.

“Do you like the snot-nosed brat then?”

“Not particularly. I'm supposed to be seeing him tonight because Erwin couldn't keep his fucking mouth shut.”

“Is that the one with the eyebrows?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. He was always my favourite of your friends. The only fucking normal one.”

“That would be giving him too much credit.”

“Shut it, I know what I'm saying. I keep telling you Levi you should snare him in whilst you can since your grandma is too old to do it herself. That man is a catch. You will never find someone as fine as him in your lifetime.”

“He's already found his soulmate.”

“That's never stopped your aroslut of a grandma.”

Levi paused.

“You never told me you were aromantic.”

“Because I'm not. I just didn't want who I loved to be decided for me. I didn't want to be chained to one person for the rest of my life.” Levi could almost say they were having a moment. “Besides David was such a fucking poser, especially for someone as dope as me.” Nope. Of course they weren't.

“Careful, Gran. You were almost deep for a moment.”

“Don't even get me fucking started. I'm fucking old, I'm supposed to be sharing my wisdom but you're too fucking stoic to ever ask for it!”

“What am I supposed to do with Eren then?”

“Fuck him. Whatever way you want to take that.”

“Probably not in the literal sense.”

“Probably? Ooh, this is new.”

“You knew what I meant. Thanks for the elderly wisdom.”

“Who the fuck are you calling elderly?”

“No-one.”

“Fucking thought so.”

A knock resonated on the door.

“Ugh, this bitch,” Kaitlyn sighed. “Come in.”

“I'm come to collect you for dinner,” the volunteer said, fiddling with the hem of her burgundy uniform. Levi almost sympathized. He'd be terrified of Kaitlyn too were she not his Grandma.

“That's a nice way of saying dog shit,” Kaitlyn remarked as she pushed away the hand that offered her onto her feet.

“You're welcome to join her,” the volunteer invited but Levi shook his head in refusal. He had tried the home's food before. He didn't wish to repeat the experience.

“Yeah, fucking abandon me when it gets tough. You better not wait a fucking month to visit me again or I'll slice off your balls and shove them down your throat,” Kaitlyn threatened. Levi didn't question her ability to carry out her threats. His childhood was proof of that.

“I promise,” Levi replied with a hint of a smile teasing his lips.

“You fucking better.”

\--------

As Levi felt another kernel of popcorn assault his head, he realized he could have easily avoided the entire situation. He could have thrown Erwin in front of an oncoming bus, Eren along with him if that hadn't dissuaded him. Or thrown a fit so he wouldn't be inhabiting his home. But since Levi liked to think of himself of a mature adult and murder was unfortunately illegal he did neither. However he was beginning to regret that decision as Hanji and Eren had formed an alliance worthy of being founded in hell. An alliance that mainly formed of testing how much fun they could have tempting Levi's psychotic tendencies.

“Hanji I fucking swear to god if another piece of popcorn so much as goes near me I'm burning your Sherlock shrine to ashes,” Levi growled with a glare icy enough to freeze a desert.

“Aw, you're no fun, Levi!” Hanji pouted sullenly, thankfully actually eating the popcorn spilling out of their hands.

“So harassing me is fun, is it?” Levi replied.

“Do you really want us to answer that?”

“If you dare to.”

Erwin “subtly” nudged his head towards the screen to stop his children from bickering. He realized his mistake when he brought attention to a major character dying. The light, teasing mood evaporated from the room like rain, replaced with a different kind of water-streams of it gushing from Hanji's eyes.

“Why would you do that?!” Eren howled, scrubbing at his tears like Levi would to dirty dishes.

“My baby Hiro-!” Hanji howled with the tone of a wild wolf. “It's unfair! Erwin, can we adopt him? I want my own Hiro to protect from the world!”

“We'll get you a plushie,” Erwin compromised.

“But I want a real one!” Hanji wailed in reply. “Actually no, I want a Baymax. No wait, I want both!”

“We'll go the fucking Disney store tomorrow if you shut up and watch the film,” Levi silenced them. Many things irritated him in life. Dirty socks left on the floor. People who didn't stop to tie their shoe laces. And above all, people who liked to have a running commentary during a film he was trying to watch.

“Jeez, you are so boring to watch films with,” Hanji groaned whilst slumping on the plushy sofa.

“Because I actually watch the film.”

“Shh!”

_If they're about to take the moral fucking high ground, I quit._ Silence finally descended on the room, allowing them to get hooked in. Perhaps Levi did feel emotions at the end but that was besides the point. The idea of getting a plushie of his own was tempting, but the risk of Hanji and Erwin discovering it was too immense. 

“I should probably get going now,” Eren said as he rose and stretched, revealing a toned, tanned stomach that Levi certainly did not stare at. 

“You could stay here,” Hanji suggested. “There's plenty of space in Levi's room.”

“They're a liar. There isn't,” Levi interjected, despite knowing that there was more than enough room for the both of them. 

“Nah, it's cool,” Eren dismissed with a wave of a hand. 

“Levi should walk you home then. It's dangerous at night,” Erwin pressed. Suppressing the urge to throttle the both of them, Levi's fists silently trembled. 

“He's an adult, Erwin. He doesn't need me to hold his hand when crossing the road. It's not even dark for fucks sake,” Levi rolled his eyes with a tut. 

“I thought I was a kid?” Eren raised an eyebrow with a hint of a smirk tickling his lips. 

Levi glared at him with all the detest he could muster. 

“There's no point arguing about it!” Hanji butted in. “The more time we spend arguing the more time wasted. Have a fun walk you two!”

Levi and Eren were kindly shoved out onto the front steps. The jingle of keys turning in their lock rung out like a wailing banshee. Sighing, Levi turned to face Eren.

“We might as well go; they're not going to let us back in.”

“Whatever.”

A cloudless peachy sky overlooked the thriving city. The soundtrack of growling cars and ecstatic shouting accompanied them as they strolled through the maze of concrete apartments. Whiffs of mouth-watering Chinese food leaked out of the passing stores to tickle their nostrils. A hint of humidity clung to the surprisingly warm summer air. It was England after all; seasons didn't count for much there. It wasn't the most scenic of places, but it was home, and that was all that mattered.

“My mum wants to meet you,” Eren informed.

“Already?”

“Yeah. She wants to punish you for the heart attack you gave her for making me sing If You Seek Amy when I was ten.”

“That wasn't directly my fault.”

“Well it's not like I got it from Mikasa.”

“You don't know that for definite.”

“Yes I do. I have more than one Indicator.”

“Is that even possible?”

“Yeah, it's actually really common when it comes to people with multiple soulmates.”

“Why didn't you say that in your interview then?”

“Which one?”

“You were asked about your Indicator.”

“You're going to have to be more specific.”

“It was outside of the Breathe nightclub. You also lied and said that you hadn't found your soulmate yet, but you have two.”

“Because people like that arsehole would be so understanding, wouldn't they? It's not that I'm ashamed, the opposite actually. It just pisses me off when people undermine my relationships with Armin and Mikasa just because we're not romantically involved. So I just don't say anything in case my anger gets out of control. 

I know it could be so much worse, I could be in Russia, but people over here don't get it either. Some people can't even handle queer soulmates; how are they supposed to understand mine? Don't look so confused. Homophobia still exists even if it's never reported anymore. You'd be horrified how many hate crimes are happening, in this country even!”

“I thought stuff like that ended decades ago.”

“Doesn't stop some people. It's because it's so normal now that when attacks happen no one believes them so no one speaks out.”

“You could.”

“Me?”

“You're a celebrity, Eren. Do you have any idea how much influence you have on our society?”

“You make me sound like a Kardashian or something. I'm not that famous, barely even.”

“You're still in a position to bring attention to these issues.”

“But I don't want that to be my responsibility. I just want to be able to love who I love without it being some kind of social war.”

“As if love is never exactly that.” 

“But it shouldn't have to be.”

“Then do something about it.”

“Did you not listen to what I just said.

“Yeah, and whilst that would be nice it's not going to happen unless you make it.”

“Why don't you do anything then?!”

“What effect would I have?”

“Don't fucking pull that shit. You can't have a go at me about it if you're not going to do anything yourself.”

“Fine then, give me an opportunity and I will.”

“Really?”

“Why not?”

Eren halted, his expression now somewhat shy, unsure. It was like seeing a cowering lion-odd.

“Do you really not find it weird? The whole platonic soulmates thing.”

“Why would I?”

“It's just that his whole thing between us is so weird. No offense, we're supposed to be soulmates but do you actually feel any chemistry between us?”

Attraction. Yes. But chemistry. Well honestly...

“No. Not really.” 

“Exactly. Like you seem alright but when I first saw you my first thought wasn't 'oh my god, I want to spend the rest of my life with this guy.'”

“Well I always thought the whole soulmates thing was overrated.”

“That's what confuses me when it comes to this because it isn't. At all. You wouldn't understand but when you're with your soulmates...I can't describe it, but it's like everything bad in your life doesn't matter anymore because they're there.”

“Aren't you a sap?”

“And aren't you a bitter, old, lonely man?”

“I am perfectly happy being a bitter, old, lonely man.”

“Are you?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Certain.”

“Yep.”

“Whatever you say Granddad.”

“You know that I'm not nearly old enough to be your Granddad.”

“I do, but it annoys you so it serves its purpose.”

“You little shit.”

“Well you're stuck with this little shit.”

“I'd fucking hope not.”

“Well, this is it.”

It took a moment for Levi to remember there was actually a reason for them to be outside in the first place. Eren's house was big without being over-sized and just fancy enough that it didn't seem to be showing off. With a small smile, Eren bid farewell and disappeared through the mahogany door. Why his chest suddenly felt so empty, Levi didn't know. But he had the walk home to obsess over it and every answer he came up with was not one he liked. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to have smut that I already wrote out but I didn't want to rush their relationship so have some fun bonding ereri times

“Are you sure nothing happened between the two of you?” Hanji pestered for the hundredth time, and Levi wished he was exaggerating when he said that.

“Jesus Christ, Hanji. It was a walk. It wasn't like there were many opportunities to bang each others brains out,” Levi rolled his eyes.

“Not even any hand holding? A cute goodbye kiss?”

“I can assure you that nothing of the sort is going on with Eren.”

“And here I thought you were finally settling down with someone.”

“We've known each other for a fucking week, I'm not going to propose to him even if I wanted to!”

“Well it is early days after all.”

“Stop fucking pushing it. Nothing is going to happen between us.”

“You know its inevitable at this point.

“One more word and I'm flinging you of out of the window.”

Before Hanji could retort Levi's mobile rang. He froze. Hanji was right besides him and Erwin was downstairs in the kitchen. Who could be ringing him?”

“Levi!”

Fucking brilliant. Speak of the devil, comes the devil.

Whilst it was Levi who had coaxed Eren in the first place, he was still surprised that the kid actually went through with it.

“A parade?” Levi mimicked into the receiver once he had stopped rambling.

“Yep. You told me to find an opportunity and I did. Don't bother trying to get out of it. I already asked Erwin and he said you had nothing better to do,” Eren replied in a way that you could practically see how pleased with himself he was. First Erwin gave the brat his own private number, and now this. Their boundaries were in a dire need of being redefined. There was always the option of not going, but that would be going back on his word, something Levi avoided at all costs. Besides, avoiding protesting for the rights of marginalized people would be hard to justify without looking like a complete bigot.

“Fine,” Levi sighed. “When is it?”

“This Saturday. I'll come and pick you up at around ten so you have no excuse for having no transport.”

“I own a car, fuck nugget.”

“Did you really just call me that? Is that even an insult?”

“It is now.

“Wait-”

The call ended with the push of a button.

“Erwin-! We need to have a talk!” Levi shouted through the hallways, scheming different methods of torture.

“Was that him?!”

“One word, Hanji. That's what I said; one word.”

“Boo, you're no fun. I'm going to go to Petra's.”

“You do that.”

The bedroom was finally silent aside from Levi's dramatic sighing. Perhaps if he stared at the spotless ceiling enough he'd find a solution to stop everyone pestering him. It was bad before he had found the dreaded 'One.' But now that Eren was actually present in his life it had only gotten worse, something Levi hadn't even considered possible. It was hard to explain that your soulmate was about as hostile as a caged lion and even harder to say that whilst he was a bit of an arse, he could also be tolerable almost to the point of being likable. However, the lack of butterflies in his stomach stayed the same. None of his opinions had changed; a soulmate still wasn't required in his life.

\-----

A clear blue sky overlooked speakers and amplifiers being arranged on the black floor of the vast stage whilst overhead lights were being set up. Colourful banners hanged from the roof and swayed in the slight breeze. The currently empty audience of plastic chairs watched the stage director as red as a field of tomatoes yelling at the technicians. Floats patiently waited at the side, preparing for the parade that would circle around the town square later that afternoon.

“It's not even on yet; why are we here?” Levi queried as he glanced around the stage in front of him. “Besides, I swear you need to pay to get into the performance parts of these things.”

“You do, but I get special access,” Eren answered with a grin.

“Care to explain why?” Levi quirked a brow.

“I'm performing later on,” Eren shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal but Levi could see how proud of himself he was.

“Of course,” Levi rolled his eyes. “Solo?”

“Nah, the band's getting here later. Using that “influence” you were so anal about.”

“I wasn't being “anal,” I was being right. You don't get to complain about things you do nothing about. You'd be a good activist.”

“Me?”

“Yeah, you're very passionate.”

“My teachers always used to say that when I got into fights.”

“Why am I not surprised?”

“And what do you mean by that?”

“You know exactly what I mean, kid.” 

“Stop calling me that.”

“I will when you stop being one.”

“You're hopeless.”

“Glad you realized.”

Eren huffed and decided to assist the technicians in bringing out the instruments. With nothing better to do, Levi took a seat in the crowd and fished for his phone to play Tetris until something interesting happened. It took five games but eventually some form of entertainment arrived to relieve Levi of his boredom.

“We need to go now!” Eren harshly pulled on Levi's sleeve, eyes flickering around the terrain faster than a fired bullet.

“What? Why?” Levi asked but allowed himself to be pulled along regardless. Anger, or maybe it was nerves, jittered through Eren's body as he stumbled over the plastic chairs in his path.

“I'll explain later, just hurry up!” Eren's voice was steadily rising in pitch. Soon the dogs would be howling.

“Oi, Eren! Is that you?!” A voice hollered, one Levi assumed Eren was trying to avoid from the way he flinched.

“Don't react. Pretend we didn't hear him,” Eren gritted through his teeth.

“Hey Eren!” The voice repeated. Levi could hear the footsteps coming closer. Closer, closer, they were practically running now. “Yeah, I thought it was you!”

“Oh, hey! Didn't see you there, Jake!” Eren chirruped as if he wasn't trying to escape like a mouse from its trap.

“Shit! It's been forever! Are you performing later?” He asked with a smile.

“Yeah, the band should be here in a few.”

“Same one from school?”

“Yeah.”

“That's awesome. I'll have to see your set.”

“Haha, yeah.”

An awkward silence settled over them. Levi inspected Jake and got the distinct vibe that he liked to be that guy that played Wonderwall at parties.

“Are you still dating Jean then?”

“Uh, no. Not anymore. It wasn't dramatic or anything, his timer finally went off and he found Marco. I'd be cool with it if it meant they'd be able to get off each other for a minute to practice.”

“That must be annoying. Armin and Mikasa are still good though?”

“Yeah, they're great. Mikasa is with Annie in Japan right now with her family and Armin's in the German mountains. Or it might be the Florida beaches. One or the other.”

Jake laughed, a loud, obnoxious sound.

“But there's no one in the picture at the moment?”

“No, not yet. I've been living the single life for a while now.”

“Yeah right. For a month tops I bet.”

“I'll take that as a compliment.”

“We should meet up at some point though. Here, take my number.”

“Oh, okay then.”

Jake bid them farewell with a phony salute that Levi openly scoffed at.

“So what was that about?” Levi didn't care that he was shoving his nose in others business, he deserved to know.

“Ugh,” Eren groaned before beginning his explanation. “We went to the same secondary school and for some reason that beanie-wearing, poser, hipster thing was really hot to me. But he already had a soulmate, this really hot Latina girl who I tried to get with a few years back but was saving herself for 'The One' so I didn't succeed. Anyways, they were really happy together but that didn't stop me because I really wanted to get into Jake's pants. I don't know why but for some reason my horny teenage mind thought I'd get a threesome out of it. I was a bit of a dick then.

So I pursued him and eventually we fucked but I started feeling really weird about so I told his girlfriend. Naturally, she was pissed. She slapped me but I couldn't even get mad; I deserved it. I could deal with her being angry, but then she started crying. Not little tears, but full on sobbing. God, I felt awful. She stopped talking with Jake and a month later they found out they weren't even soulmates. I wanted to leave because I never talked to him about it and it'd be awkward.”

“Wow. You were a dick,” was all Levi had to say.

“Yeah, defending it would make me sound even worse so I'm not gonna,” Eren agreed. “I really fucked up; I'm not afraid to admit that. But I'm not like that anymore. I know I was a douche to you when we met but I was just scared you'd be a dick about the multiple soulmates thing. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry.”

“It's cool,” Levi replied. “As long as we're good now everything's fine.”

Eren smiled at him, a dazzling flash of teeth that made something spike in Levi's stomach.

“Oh fuck.”

“What?”

“My friends are here.”

\------

True to Eren's words, the rest of the band had finally arrived. Late, Levi refrained from saying, but they hadn't left them waiting for too long. There were only three; a tall, lanky guy with a weird haircut with a tanned, freckled guy wrapped around his waist and a boy even shorter than Levi with a buzz cut. They were introduced as Jean, Marco and Connie. How Eren had ever dated Jean was a mystery as they had yet to say one nice thing to each other since they had arrived.

“Move fuck-face! You're in my way,” Eren demanded, shoving Jean away with his hip. They were currently doing sound checks, and from outside the closed off area the population was growing denser.

“How can I when your fat arse takes up all the space?!” Jean retorted hotly.

 _Children. They actually bicker like children_ Levi rolled his eyes to himself. Perhaps not as much to himself as he thought since he caught the freckled one smiling at him. He put his hand on Jean's shoulder and with a few hushed words and a smile Jean backed away from Eren. Weird how love did that. Levi would have feared for Eren's safety if he hadn't stopped provoking him.

Miraculously they made it through sound check without anyone being murdered. How they managed it, Levi had no clue. Although he suspected it had a lot to do with freckles and calming smiles, and seriously, how the fuck did he manage to do that without looking fake? People weren't naturally that nice. Must have something to do with drugs.

“I know what you're thinking. How can an arsehole like that-” Eren nudged his head towards Jean who was tuning his guitar, “-be with a precious cinnamon roll like that?” Eren gestured towards Marco.

“Cinnamon roll?”

“You know, like someone who's too good, too pure for this world.”

Levi rolled his eyes. Kids and their fucking internet. What an embarrassment. His soulmate was a meme-loving fuck.

“I think you're just jealous.”

It had been meant as a joke but by the way Eren's eyes comically widened it hadn't been taken as such.

“Shut up,” Eren snapped without much heat. “I'm not jealous. Just bitter.”

“Jealously normally stems from bitterness.”

“Shut up,” Eren repeated, even weaker that time.

“Sorry, I was only joking,” Levi apologized. “How long have they been together?”

“About a month,” Eren answered. “It's not like Jean and I were madly in love or anything. What we had was simple and that's what I loved about it. I knew if something happened between us I wouldn't be shattered, and that's why I stayed. I liked our love/hate thing we had going on. We both knew that that counter would end one day but I didn't want to think about it.

When Marco came along...I tried to hate him, I really did. I wasn't prepared when Jean decided to call it quits because I honestly hadn't thought that Marco being around would change anything. I'm childish in that I don't like people taking what's mine. But in all honesty, Jean never was my possession. He loves Marco, really loves him in a way he could never love me because we weren't destined to be. That's what I'm jealous of. Not that Marco has Jean now or vice-versa, I'm jealous of what they share. I've never been able to last in a relationship like that because eventually they find their other half and then it's just goodbye from then on.”

Levi hadn't expected an entire speech, but listened nonetheless. Suddenly Eren's previous behavior made a lot more sense.

“You're a good listener you know,” remarked Eren. “Maybe too good though, I know nothing about you.”

“Do you need to know everything about me?”

“Come on, I've given you at least two life stories of mine today, you can manage one.”

“What do you want to know?”

“God, do you have no imagination? Fine, tell me how you met Hanji and Erwin.”

“It's nothing special. I met Hanji in secondary school. We were in P.E and we were told to separate into boys and girls to sort out teams and they just stood in the middle. The teachers told them to budge but they refused to, even when they were put into detention for ignoring instructions. I stood up for Hanji and we've been best friends ever since. But if you ever tell them that I'll slit your throat.

Erwin was the same in that we also met in secondary school. It was Art class I think. We were doing portraits and I was high as fuck. I kept asking if his eyebrows were really caterpillars in disguise and for some reason he just found it really funny. I offered to pluck them for him and when I went over his house to do it we just ended up watching horror films for hours. He was already friends with Hanji and we just sorted stuck together from then on.”

“See, that wasn't so hard, was it?”

“You're an arse.”

“It's what I do best. Come on, let's get a good space for the parade before it starts.”

Levi nodded in agreement and followed Eren onto the streets packed with people and bright colours. Finding an empty spot was harder than anticipated so they ended up climbing a nearby tree. It was a decent spot, shaded from the sun, even if it meant they had to crane their necks downwards. The parade was late, but apparently that was normal, a conversation below taught them.

Eventually the parade arrived, protected by barricades that no one would abide by as people jumped over to join their friends. When Levi had imaged that day, he pictured swarms of mobs screeching for equal rights but this was more like a party than anything. A celebration, he realized. This wasn't a day for preaching politics, today was about people feeling proud about who they were. Levi felt pride in being a part of it.

“It's amazing, isn't it?” Eren grinned in that way that made Levi's heart leap.

“Yeah,” he agreed and let a smile cross his face when Eren wasn't looking.

\-----------------

It went without saying that DOA's performance was amazing. Although it meant Levi didn't get to see the end of the parade, he managed to get a space. Judging by the line circling the perimeter of the outside stage, seeing the last float would have changed that fact. Once the parade had ended everyone had flocked towards the stage, filling the empty seats within minutes. No one wanted the day to be over yet. Or to miss the chance of seeing DOA live for only a fiver.

“How were we?” Eren panted when he finally reached Levi through the flock of fans. He was still soaked in sweat from his performance, making Levi wrinkle his nose. Although he wasn't nearly as disgusted as he should have been.

“You were good,” Levi confirmed whilst Eren budged into the spare seat beside him. Well, it wasn't strictly a lie. It wasn't that they weren't good, they definitely were, but good was too cheap of a word to describe it. But Levi wasn't going to entertain Eren like that so he let it slide.

“This things gonna be over soon, do you want to go to the bars nearby? They normally have after parties for these sort of things,” Eren suggested and despite his better judgement, Levi agreed. To his surprise, Eren hadn't been the worst of company so far. Maybe they could even be friends one day.

But as it turned out, going to a bar was an awful idea. Alcohol wasn't a good friend towards Eren and after an hour he was already plastered. No one had the heart to tell him perhaps he had had too much to drink when he was grinning so much and telling everyone how much he loved them. And if there's one thing drunk people like to do, it's sing.

“Oh my fucking god! Is that a karaoke machine!” Just about everyone heard Eren shriek in delight.

“If you've got a pound you can get a song,” the bartender informed them with a small, encouraging smile.

“Don't tempt him,” Levi muttered but Eren had already sprinted across the room towards the miniature stage.

“Levi!” Eren hollered with a volume capable of shattering glass. “You have to sing this with me!”

“Like hell I will,” Levi refused. He was _not_ a singer. Even when slightly (okay, perhaps very) intoxicated.

“But it's your favourite song!” Eren coaxed.

Though he highly doubted that, Levi joined Eren on the stage, only to stop him screaming the house down. It had nothing to do with the way Eren had smiled at him like a pure angel at all.

Levi's head snapped up to see Eren's smirk as he heard the beginning notes to his anthem. He considered getting nervous at performing, even as a joke, in front of all of those people. But they were all about as drunk as Eren. Besides, what were the chances of Levi ever seeing these people again? For once, Levi let loose and internally thanked his past-self for all those shots earlier.

“Baby, can't you see,” they sang in unison, a hilarious blend of slurred voices that stumbled over the words. “I'm falling-? A guy like you, should wear a warning. You're dangerous, I'm loving it.”

Levi was already singing, he might as well do the instrumentals whilst he was at it.

A crowd had gathered, drunkenly cheering them on, accompanying their lousy vocals with equal awfulness. But it was terrible in a good way that had Levi's body feeling light enough to float.

“With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride!” Levi was openly screaming now and had absolutely no shame about it. “You're toxic, I'm slipping under. Taste of your poison, paradise. I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?!”

Eren shimmed his hips to the beat in a way that you couldn't stop looking at even if you wanted to. Off came his shirt along with Levi's dignity, openly ogling the light outlines of abs swaying like they were born to perform. It was hard to ignore how gorgeous Eren was when he danced like that. Especially when he was so close to Levi that the smell of his colonge infiltrated his every sense.

“Intoxicate me now, with your loving now, I'm think I'm ready now,” Eren turned to face Levi, his eyes burning into his with every lyric sung so filthily. Suddenly Levi found it very hard to breathe, let alone sing. The room was far hotter than it was beforehand. Someone really should open a window before Levi passed out.

Applause snapped Levi out of his embarrassing daze. Eren slapped his back with a dopey grin whilst they exited the stage to head back towards the bar.

“You were sooo good, Levvy!” Eren giggled to himself.

“That's not my name.”

“But when I first get the email about you I thought that's how your name was pronew-pronoun-said and I forgot how funny it sounded.”

“Hilarious.”

“You face doesn't look like you think it's funny though.”

“I was being sarcastic dipshit.”

Levi was doing so well at trying to act sober despite just singing Toxic for everyone to hear. At least he was until he tripped over his stool whilst trying to sit on it. Of course, that made Eren burst into another fit of manic laughter.

“You're so funny, Levvy!” Eren howled through his giggles.

“We should get home. It's been one too many for the both of us,” Levi advised and Eren bitterly followed him outside when he wouldn't change his mind.

“I'm gonna call a cab; neither of us are sober enough to drive,” Levi pulled out his phone but had his hand rudely shoved away.

“'T's waste 'f mon'y,” Eren mumbled. He had appeared to have moved along from the 'Esctatic Drunk' phase to 'Sleepy Drunk' within a matter of seconds. “House's not far fr'm 'ere.”

“Are you seriously saying we walk?” Levi repeated Eren's plan incredulously.

“'hy not?” Eren shrugged and nudged Levi's shoulder to follow him. Levi prayed he actually knew the way and wasn't lying or just delusional when he said it wasn't far. He shot a quick text to Hanji to alert them that he wouldn't be coming home, to which he only got a winky face in reply that he scoffed at.

True to Eren's word, the house wasn't far away. Even if Eren had forgotten the way, Levi could recognize where they were after walking him home from what felt like years ago. It took several attempts for Eren to unlock the door, but when he finally managed it he quickly staggered towards the sofa to collapse on it. Levi wanted to tell him to brush his teeth first but he was out quicker than a light. Shaking his head, he tried his best to navigate his way to the kitchen in the dark to get a glass of water to fight off the hangover the next morning. Levi poured another glass for Eren and left it by the coffee table for him.

Eren's room was tidier than Levi had expected. Sure, there were ramen packets littered across the floor and he could use some organization skills for the random amplifiers and instruments scattered around. But whilst it was messy, from what he could tell, it was clean. A quick sniff of the sheets confirmed they were safe to sleep on. Stripping himself down to his boxers, Levi crawled into the surprisingly comfortable bed, cocooning himself into the toasty sheets.

\------

It was the sound of Eren moaning in agony that awoke him the next morning. From downstairs Levi could hear crashing in what he guessed was Eren's deseperate attempt to find painkillers. Levi shuffled downstairs to aid him, but not before making the bed and having to wear yesterdays clothes. Disgusting. He vowed to have a shower the moment he got home.

“Morning, sunshine,” Levi smirked to himself at Eren's groan as he opened the curtains.

“No,” Eren mumbled. “No light...Burns.”

“Did someone have too much to drink last night?” Levi teased.

“You're not normally so mean,” Eren grumbled. “Oh Jesus, my head.”

“I don't think he's going to do anything to help you now.”

Eren groaned in reply whilst chugging another glass of water.

“Can you order pizza, I'm going to shower,” Eren shoved his phone in Levi's hands.

“Are you actually serious?”

“Yes...why wouldn't I be?”

“Have your shower. I'll make us an actual breakfast.”

“Pizza is breakfast.”

“Don't even fight me on this. My life is never going to reach the low where I'm having pizza in the morning.”

“Whatever. Knock yourself out.”

Eren had no idea what was coming for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! The ereri should come next chapter but this fic ended up being longer than I thought it would so maybe not. But it will come, I promise


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be up earlier but if you follow my fics you know that whenever I say that it never happens. The second to last chapter (for real this time)

“I have to agree with Hanji on that one; it does sound very wife-like,” Erwin butted in with his irrelevant comment.

“No one asked,” Levi retorted as bitter as a wet cat into his cup of tea. This was a perfectly good blend of Earl Gray tea that his friends would not ruin for him.

“I apologize.” Levi highly doubted Erwin's sincirety. “I thought this was an open conversation. It hadn't occurred to me that you making Eren breakfast was such a private matter. Speaking of Eren, where is he? He hasn't been around recently.”

“He's seeing his sister in Japan. I think he's also seeing his other soulmate, Armin, whilst he's out there,” Levi answered with a wave of his hand. “Finally using that money we got from Cupid's Arrow. He won't be back for another two weeks.”

“Aw,” Hanji deflated like a popped balloon. “I like Eren. He's fun.”

“He's exhausting,” corrected Levi.

“Of course you would think that.” 

Their conversation was interrupted by the chirruping of Levi's phone.

“Ooh! Who's that?!” Hanji leaped off the kitchen counter.

“No one,” Levi shoved their face away before fleeing towards the stairs to escape to his room.

“It's Eren, isn't it?” Hanji teased. They both knew it was true but Levi chose not to entertain them with an answer.

[From Eren 10:12]

can u stop singing turnin japanese plz its inappropiate

[From Levi 10:12]

As long as you stop with The Kill by 30STM

[From Eren 10:13]

never!!!

[From Levi 10:13]

Well I guess you'll have to put up with The Vapors then

[From Eren 10:14]

cant we reach a compromise

[From Levi 10:14]

That was the compromise

[From Eren 10:14]

you know thats not fair

[From Levi 10:15]

There's nothing unfair about it

[From Eren 10:15]

you cant stop me from singing my jams thats musical oppression

[From Levi 10:16]

That may be one of the dumbest things you've ever said and I don't mean that lightly

[From Eren 10:16]

youre so mean Levvy :'(

[From Levi 10:16]

This conversation is finished

[From Eren 10:16]

But Levvvvyyyyyy D'':

Eren never did get another reply. Or Turning Japanese to stop playing in his head. As revenge he made sure Levi was blessed with as much pop-punk as was humanly possible. By the end of the week even he was tired of Blink 182. And for Eren that was saying something.

  


Later that evening when Levi had stupidly let down his guard, he was finally catching up on RuPaul's Drag Race whilst texting. He was happily appreciating Bianca Del Rio slaying at life before he was viciously attacked.

“Is that Eren?” Hanji popped up seemingly out of nowhere, but on second reflection Levi guessed must have been Hell. The nine layer and all.

“No,” Levi lied yet again, shielding his phone. It was starting to become a habit.

“I call bullshit! Who else could it be?” Hanji invaded Levi's precious personal space by barging past his bubble on the couch. They were close enough that Levi could smell their breath. At least they had brushed their teeth, thank god.

“Petra,” if Hanji hadn't known Levi so well they may have believed him. But unfortunately that wasn't the case.

“Oh yeah? What are you talking about?” pestered Hanji, still not finished with their random investigation.

“What we're getting for your birthday.”

“Nice try. I know you're lying to me.”

“Fine. It's fucking Eren okay? He'll need a lift back from the airport.”

“And out of everyone he chooses you. Oh, the love is finally blooming, at last!”

“This phone is going down your throat and out through your arsehole if you don't shut up,” Levi growled. “I'm pretty sure Eren doesn't actually have that many friends. I haven't heard of that many, aside from his band.”

“Which he still could have called. But he didn't. Because he's so clearly into you.”

“Why can't I just watch my TV in peace.”

“Ooh! Drag Race! What season are we on?”

“Six.”

“Yaaas!”

“Don't even fucking start-”

“Yaaaaaaaaaaaaas!”

\---------

At the horrifying hour of four a.m. Levi was sourly awaiting Eren's arrival. The flight was to be delayed by a delightful two hours and Levi was growing tired of being told off for not buying any of the magazines he was reading. Not that he cared. Woman's Weekly could only entertain him to a certain point anyway. But there was a limit to how much food he could eat to cure his boredom before it become unhealthy. Even if almond croissants were heavenly delicious.

His free hour of wifi was going to run out soon. Levi thanked the gods for ten minute emails and renewed his allotted amount of wifi to continue his internet adventure of dumb cat pictures because he was in fact a middle aged white mom who shared wine memes on facebook. At least he didn't look at minion memes. Levi repressed a shudder unsuccessfully.

Coffee. Internet. Waiting. Boredom. Levi was subject to those for a painful period that eventually ended, but not without casualties, those being Levi's sanity. Red eyed like he had just been blazing it, although tragically without the chilled calmness, Levi packed away his laptop to head towards arrivals, ready to kill. If Eren wasn't the first person out, he swears to God...

In a rare stroke of luck, Eren was in fact at the front of the line of arrivals, fuming more than a tank engine. He quickly found Levi in the sparse crowd to unload frustrations of his own.

“Two hours!” Was his sunny greeting. “Two fucking hours!”

“Come on, brat,” Levi had no condolences to give. “Parking is already going to be overpriced as fuck. I don't want to dent my pockets for trying to pick you up.”

“Fuck that,” Eren scoffed. “I'm complaining. If we don't any free parking then we're at least getting pretzels.”

“Whatever you want,” Levi replied, following Eren towards the info desk. Poor employee, probably thought Eren was going to smash up her desk. But hey, they didn't have to pay for their parking. Or their pretzels.

“I can't believe you actually formally complained,” Levi muttered into his pretzel, which was admittedly worth the trouble they went through to get it, excluding the wait.

“So? My mum does it all the time. It gets you free shit so why not?”

“Your mum's alive?”

It wasn't like Levi ever claimed to be smooth with words.

“Well, yeah...Why wouldn't she be?”

“You never mentioned her so I just assumed.”

“And now you know she isn't. Are yours...or...?”

“Dead.”

“Ah, fuck. That's shitty.”

“It's cool. Thanks for not saying you're sorry.”

“What happened? If you don't mind.”

“Overdose. They were shitty people anyway. My nan saw that beforehand and she took me in when she had seen how neglected I was. ”

“How did she get custody of you? Were your parents not soulmates then?”

“Kaitlyn didn't give a fuck about the soulmate protection laws. I was her grandchild and I was going to die. That's all that mattered.”

“Shit, Levi. That's rough.”

“Doesn't matter. I was too young to remember anything.”

“Still though.”

“Let's stop talking about depressing shit. I want to get home.”

“You can crash at mine if you want.”

“Yeah, thanks, I will.”

The ride home was thankfully short, filled with strange club music from the radio that you only got in those hours that everyone was asleep. Eren slept whilst Levi slaved away behind the wheel, focusing on getting to a bed without crashing the car. If a lack of sleep didn't spur on any insanity then Eren's snoring was sure to. That kid snored like an electric drill. Actually no, a lawnmower was more precise.

Since Eren slept like the dead, it took several attempts to awake him, the only successful one being to carry him out of the car and dump him on the front steps. Levi would prefer to sleep inside of the house rather than outside if he could help it and he had no experience in burglary, despite his appearance.

“What?” Eren mumbled, still in a dream-like state, despite just landing arse first onto concrete steps.

“Keys. Sooner rather than later please,” Levi demanded, hand held out expectantly. The chill was becoming too bitter to ignore for much longer. Eren fumbled for his keys for what felt like a lifetime before weakly pushing the door open. The bliss of thermal heating (albeit weak, but Levi would take anything at that point) greeted the two invitingly.

“You can take my bed, I'll sleep on the couch,” Eren said whilst taking off his shoes and stacking them with the rest.

“It's your bed,” Levi reasoned. “I'll sleep on the couch.”

“I can't be bothered to walk up the stairs at all,” Eren slumped onto the couch and cradled a stray cushion to his chest.

“Fine. Your choice,” Levi shrugged, making his way towards the stairs. “Do you want me to get you a blanket?” But Eren was already out like a light.

It took several minutes of shuffling through Eren's house (which was way bigger than it looked on the outside) for something to drape over his sleeping figure. Come on, it was winter, Levi wasn't going to let him freeze to death. There were better ways to go out.

As Levi covered Eren with a fluffy duvet, their hands brushed, causing something inside of him to leap. What, he had no clue, but chalked it up to sleep deprivation. A perfectly reasonable explanation. What else could it be?

Eren's bed was so blissfully comfortable the moment Levi crashed onto it that he could convince himself he was in heaven. Not that he'd ever make it there, but that wasn't the point. The thought of taking off his clothes occurred to him but was ruled out when the effort in it was considered. He'd just have to sleep in his clothes. Again. Eren's sloppiness was rubbing off on him.

\---------------

At the noon, the sun glaring through the curtains no longer could be ignored, forcing Levi to grumpily get out of bed. Despite nearly being blinded by the sun's offending rays, the room was shiveringly cold. Why did it feel like the arctic with the intensity of a Californian sun at the same time? Levi hated England sometimes. But it wasn't all bad; he could smell bacon downstairs and he'd be damned if he wasn't getting any.

“Ah, Levi! You're up. I need my suitcase from your car,” Eren's hair was adorably ruffled, forming a scruffy halo but just as angelic. Levi tossed his keys from his pocket to Eren in reply and he caught them with a smile of thanks. Whilst Eren was potentially stealing Levi's car to drive into a ditch, Levi took off the various pans off the stove. Two plates of a typical English breakfast were set out for when Eren returned.

“Got it!” Eren announced as he shuffled awkwardly up the front steps with the weight of the large, red suitcase. He pulled out his phone, expression turning sour as if he had sucked a lemon.

“Put away your phone, brat,” Levi instructed whilst shoving a plate of sunny eggs under Eren's nose. “Let's eat.”

“Sure,” Eren replied. “Give me a sec. Sorry some plans have backfired.”

“That's great. Now fucking eat your breakfast.”

Eren supplied little tibits of his visit; explaining the Kim Kardashian story to Mikasa's distant relatives, getting kicked out of the toy shop for throwing Pokeballs across the room and breaking them, (I just wanted to see if there was anything inside of it!) and accidentally getting invested in the dramas on T.V, despite not understanding any of it. Apparently Mikasa was going to buy him some for Christmas to coax him into learning Japanese. Levi already knew he would just rely on subtitles.

“Do you happen to like carnivals by any chance?” Eren prompted around a mouth of bacon.

“First of all, don't eat with your mouth full. That's fucking disgusting,” Levi twitched his nose. “As for carnivals, I don't mind them. Although the last time I went to one I was probably ten.”

“Good because I have a spare ticket now that Connie bailed on me,” Eren proposed. “Think of it as a throwback to all those centuries ago.”

“Oi, do you want me to come with your or not?”

“Preferably yes, but I have loads of other people I could ask anyway.”

“I'm just boiling with jealousy. I'll come with you, but you're paying for candy floss.”

“It'd be my pleasure.”

\-----

True to his word, Eren did buy the candyfloss. Along with popcorn, fizzy drinks, lollipops and any other carnival themed food you could think of. His teeth would hate him for it later, but Levi indulged himself just this once. Eren on the other hand was practically inhaling his food to the point where Levi expected him to start oinking.

Whilst their environment was dampened by the season, the sugary scent of sweet popcorn lessened the chill. The faded mossy grass was soaked with last night's rain, causing the terrain to be slicked with sludgy mud. Thankfully Eren owned two pairs of wellington boots. They even shared the same shoe size. What were the chances?

“Calm down with the strawberry laces,” Levi warned. “You're going to throw them back up if you want to go on any of the rides.

“It'll be worth it,” Eren snickered, shoving another handful in his mouth.

“It won't,” Levi assured with the firmness of steel. “Because if you get vomit over me I won't hesitate in killing you.”

“You're such a charmer, Levi. Has anybody ever told you that?”

“Surprisingly enough, no.”

“Wow, that _is_ shocking.”

“Fuck off.”

“What? So only you're allowed to be the sarcastic one?”

“That is how I assumed it worked.”

“God, you are such an arse.”

“Took you long enough to realize.”

Eren mumbled something about always having to have the last word, but Levi ignored it in favour of weaving through the clusters of shrieking children to head towards the claw machines. After a quick crisis on whether to win a meerkat plushie or a kitten one, Levi slotted a shiny penny into the slot.

“You know those are a complete waste of money, right?” scoffed Eren, rolling his eyes.

“What was that?” Levi cupped a hand over his ear whilst holding a new snowy white kitten with the other.

“You're joking,” Eren adopted the look of a gaping fish.

“Do I joke often?” Levi replied whilst slotting in another coin. And another. And then once more. He'd need a bag soon.

“While this is incredible and slightly terrifying at the same time, you don't really seem to be a plushie-hugging sort of person.”

“I'm not. I sell them on ebay afterwards.”

“Okay, that's reasonable. But I kind of like the thought of you hiding an army of teddies under your bed more so I'm going to pretend I didn't hear anything.”

“Whatever gets you to sleep at night.”

“Do you not want to try any of the other stuff? Or should I just leave you here?”

“I'm almost finished.”

“Just so you know I'm not carrying those.”

“There's probably some kind of cloakroom somewhere.”

“And risk getting your toys stolen by a kid?”

“I'm not carrying these around.”

“What? In case you ruin your street cred?”

“Exactly.”

A dimly lit cloakroom was located around the back of the carnival, cast aside from the ferris wheels and haunted houses. The room smelt faintly of dust, mud, and musk, a mixture that Levi would be glad to promptly be leaving. Three meerkats, five kittens, and a fuzzy lion were stuffed in an overhead locker, stashed behind some dry raincoats for camouflage. With the weight of their new fluffy friends gone, Eren and Levi exited the room.

“Come on, I want to go on G-Force!”

Before Levi could even answer he was dragged along against his will by Eren. All he could think of was his hand, so warm, wrapped around his wrist and yearned for it to move downwards a couple inches.

Apparently just one ride wasn't enough for Eren. He had to go on everything. Every. Single. Ride. No exceptions. Not even the children's rides were excused. It wasn't the end of the world for Levi to be on the teacups, but he wasn't exactly delighted either. If he wasn't quickly removed he'd probably make a child cry with his scowl. It'd be mortifying for that to happen again.

Levi had thought the teacups would have been enough, but of course it wasn't. This was Eren. He didn't care if the employees stared at him weirdly whilst informing him that he was in fact, too tall to go on the Thomas the Tank Engine ride. He looked like he was about to throw a fit, but Levi restrained him. Instead, they tried archery so they could win a minion to burn to ashes. But as it turned out, as people who had never held a bow and arrow in their lives, they weren't very good at it. At least Levi managed to get it onto the target. Unlike Eren who had nearly slaughtered an innocent bystander. That would be interesting to explain to the police.

They still got the minion anyway. The same person Eren had nearly impaled with an arrow had offered to win it for them and did it on the first try too. Since neither of them smoked or carried a lighter, they didn't have the resources to produce a fire, and Levi was slightly above rubbing two sticks together. They'd be too wet anyway. When they got back to Eren's they'd use it as firewood instead.

“Is that everything then?” Levi asked after what had to be the tenth roller coaster that day. Even he was starting to feel the woozy aftereffects of effectively being put in a washing machine.

“If we're talking about the rides then yes. But there's still the ferriswheel left and it's dark now so it's perfect,” Eren replied as he dumped his abundance of sweet wrappers in the bin.

“You're not getting a kiss from me at the top. Just warning you.”

“Goddammit; there goes my entire plan.”

“You'll have to try harder next time.”

“There's gonna be a next time?”

“Don't make me fucking say it.”

“Say what?”

“We're friends, okay? I'm not fucking repeating that.”

“I'm touched.”

“It's the best you're ever going to get from me so shut up.”

The line to the ferriswheel was typically filled with couples with so many stars out. Levi could have thrown up at the cheesiness of it. Or perhaps that was the candyfloss paired with all those roller coasters finally taking effect. Although the line was long, they didn't have to wait long to board the creaky carriage. Levi suppressed the urge to chuck Eren off when he swung it on purpose.

“Stop it, brat. You're going to get us killed!” Levi scolded like a parent because Eren was indeed a child.

“Are you scared, Levi?” Eren smirked smugly with another jerk.

“There's a reason this is a ferriswheel and not a swing.”

“You didn't answer the question.”

“Just because I'm not scared doesn't mean I appreciate your plot to kill the both of us.”

“Okay, I'll stop then.”

Eren almost looked sincere for a moment before he ruined it by making the carriage shake again. Not for the first time Levi wondered how this actual six year old was his soulmate.

The ferriswheel provided a pleasant sight of the entire carnival alight with laughter beneath the midnight-black sky illuminated with stars. It was harder to detect at their height but the aroma of tooth-rooting foods still followed them. The cold from the metal carriage seeped into Levi's outstretched palms, erupting a shiver from within him.

“Do you need my jacket?” Eren offered with a shit-eating grin.

“Are you trying to be a living cliché? Because it's working.”

“I was just innocently asking if you wanted my jacket.”

“We both know there's nothing innocent about you at all.”

“Well now I'm hurt.”

Levi dryly snorted. It was the closest to a laugh Eren would ever hear from him.

“Are you sure you don't want my jacket?”

“Yes, I'm fucking sure. Now stop pestering me.”

Eren was silent for a maximum of ten seconds.

“You're really red, Levi.”

“Great observation, brat.”

“Does me offering you my jacket embarrass you?”

_Fucking obviously._

“No.”

“I think it does.”

“Then why fucking bother asking?”

“Because I wanted to hear you say it. Do you always swear when you're nervous?”

“Fuck off.”

“Okay, I'll stop. I'm being a bit mean.”

“You're always mean.”

“I don't come off that way, do I?”

“Yes.”

“You know I'm teasing, right? If it really bothers you I'll stop.”

“It doesn't bother me. But it just irritates me so I'd prefer it if you stop.”

“I'll be nicer from now on then.”

“Wonder how long that will last.”

“Probably as long as we have left here.”

Which drew Levi's attention to how they were steadily reaching the squelching brown grass. It was over already? Well that wasn't worth the two pounds they wasted to get on it. Admittedly the view had been nice, but it wasn't spectactular. At the very least they didn't die.

After retrieving all the plushies they had accommodated from the cloakroom, they headed towards Eren's car. He said there was a stop they needed to head to before Levi would be dropped off. Where? Levi had no idea. The nondescript scenery wasn't giving him any clues. All he knew was that it wasn't near civilization.

“Why the fuck are we at a lake?” Levi asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Have you never done any midnight skinny dipping?”

“This may come as a shock to you, but no, I haven't.”

“If this is a plan, a terrible one at that, to get me naked it isn't going to work.”

“Oh get over yourself. It's just for some fun. Are you coming or not?”

Levi left the safe territory of the warm car protected by the shade of a flock of trees to edge towards a fine line of sand containing the endless expanse of water. He tried not to oggle Eren stripping down to his boxers (stupid comic book ones because why would Eren be normal?) but enviably failed. Cursing his stupidity, he followed along, shedding his toasty winter jacket along with everything else. The cold met his skin immediately like a stinging slap. Being self-consciousness occurred to him but Levi corrected himself when he remembered that it was just Eren. Gorgeous, dumb Eren who was rash and reckless but fiercely passionate and managed to make Levi's heart do things he never thought it could.

The water glittered beneath the weight of the full moon casting shadows around the towering trees behind them. It would have been silent without the hushed whisper of calm waves and soft cry of the gentle breeze. Bitter winter air nipped at Levi's bared chest and legs, resulting in a flush blossoming in his cheeks. He knew he'd wake up the next morning with a horrendous cold but with Eren leading him towards the sleeping lake with a smile so pure and angelic he can't summon the will to sound angry. _You only live once, Levi._ Any other time Levi would be scolding himself for being such a teenager but honestly, what harm would come from it? Well, apart from the impending cold waiting for him.

Wet, white sand squished between Levi's toes as he cautiously edged towards the icy waves lapping against the shore. Unsuccessfully, he tried not to flinch when the arctic water caressed his feet in a deathly embrace. If it weren't for Eren's hand, so soft against his, making his body tingle with heat, he surely would have frozen to death.

Even if Levi wouldn't say it aloud, it was sort of romantic. Just the two of them and the endless sea, bathed in moonlight. Despite his body feeling like it was encased in ice. But if it meant he got to gaze at Eren's soft dimples, teal eyes framed by thick curtains of lashes, and tall, lean figure it was more than worth it.

“It's colded than I expected,” Eren remarked between clattering teeth.

“Did you expect a fucking Jacuzzi?” Levi hissed with rapidly jumping shoulders. “I can literally feel my balls shriveling up into my body.”

“Just like you to say something so crude,” Eren smirked, squeezing Levi's hand and his heart along with it (shut up.)

“Why did we come here when we could've gone somewhere that actually had central heating?”

“It wouldn't have the same atmosphere.”

“One of impending death? Because if we don't drown, we're going to get pneumonia and I'd rather not go through either.”

“We'll be fine, Levi.”

“Yeah, say that again when a phantom wave washes us away to Africa.”

Levi's heart pounded as loudly as the laugh that escaped Eren's inviting lips. His head tilted back, bearing the long, tanned column of his throat that Levi wanted to sink his teeth in. He never knew how much of a horny teenager he was until Eren came along with his fucking sparkly eyes and tight body. It wasn't his fault. Eren could make a pervert out of a nun.

“I think you should relax.”

“And how do you suggest we do that.”

For someone so clueless, Eren surprisingly took the bait, leaning down slightly to his level.

“Would you drown me if I kissed you right now?” Eren's breath fanned across his face with his request. 

Levi's heart beat was in his ears. His mouth almost too dry to reply no. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking finally. I know it's rushed but I didn't want you all to get bored. The next chapter is going to be 90% smut so look forward to that


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, this isn't the complete chapter. I'm in my last year of school right now and whilst it's not too hectic yet my education is more important than my writing so it's been pushed to the side for now. However, it's been nearly a month (actually genuinely sorry for that) and I didn't want to leave you guys with nothing so here's the first half of the last chapter)

Levi had forgotten noses and teeth into the formula of kissing.

“Ah, fuck!” he cursed, cradling his aching teeth.

“Okay, so that didn't go as smoothly as I wanted,” Eren chuckled but the fierce blush on his face was anything but subtle. Or maybe his body was raging with a fever. It wouldn't be surprising considering they were in a bloody lake in winter.

“Jesus, I'm going to need surgery for my broken nose,” Levi hoped acting crabby would cover up his absolute mortification. Judging from Eren's smile it wasn't working.

“Should we try that again?” Eren suggested with a quirked eyebrow.

“No,” Levi growled. “The mood has died and we're going to as well if we don't get out of here soon.”

“Fine, let's go back to the car then,” Eren gave in and headed towards the shore, but not without taking Levi's hand first. His hand was both icy and hot against his own in ways Levi couldn't explain.

Whilst it wasn't by much, the car was toastier than the frosty wind previously abusing their flesh. There wasn't much to dry themselves off with other than their clothes which were now dusted with light traces of sand and a blanket draped across the back seats with a moss-like texture. Levi's hands cupped the heat oozing from the built in heating system. The shivers wracking his body had no mercy. But it made Eren wrap him close to his bare chest, so that was something.

“Are you honestly going to drive home in your wet underwear?” Levi remarked.

“It's not like there's any changing rooms here,” Eren reasoned. “I'll just get my clothes wet. It's not like anyone is going to be looking at me anyway.”

“I see a lot of reasons why someone would want to.”

_Jesus, did that really just come out of my mouth?_ Levi internally cringed. It wasn't his fault Eren was ripped for some reason. Probably something to do with being a love interest.

“Are you flirting with me, Levi?”

“No. Shut up.”

“I think it's cute actually.”

Levi Ackerman was many things. Cute wasn't one of them.

“Let's just get back before my balls literally turn into icicles.”

“Sure.”

Eren's keys turned in the lock. Then again. The engine groaned a noise similar to grating metal. It went without saying that it wasn't reassuring.

“That doesn't sound good,” Eren muttered between attempts to get the engine running. “Really doesn't sound good,” he added when the car continued to splutter like a teenager having their first cigarette.

“You're fucking joking me, aren't you?” Levi declared.

“Do I look like I'm joking!” Eren snapped, keys still jingling in desperation. “Oh, fuck my life.”

Eren's head hit the steering wheel with a dull thud. A mumbled 'fuck' left his lips as a groan. Timing liked to fuck them over at the worst of times it seemed. Fishing out his phone to call for repairs, Eren explained their situation and was informed that it'd be forty-five minutes until they could reach them. They weren't on the motorway but it wasn't like the middle of nowhere was that much better.

“Let's go in the back; there's more space,” Eren nudged his head backwards in suggestion. They had to awkwardly clamber over the front seats to avoid stepping out of their safe haven. Eren took the blanket away from Levi's grasp and wrapped it around both of their shivering frames. Levi cursed his blush. Why did Eren have to keep doing cheesy shit? Did he not realize what it did to him?

“That's better isn't it,” Eren drawled, squeezing Levi's shoulder.

Levi hadn't envisioned spending his evening (was it morning yet?) huddled in the backseat of Eren's car waiting for a mechanic. But with the tips of Eren's hair brushing his warm cheeks, his chest solid against his back, and sharing their body heat like penguins he couldn't be that annoyed about it. Despite how sappy and cliche it was.

“We should get dressed,” Levi sighed. “Unless you want to be picked up by the AA in our underwear.”

“Mm, not yet,” Eren replied by nuzzling into Levi's neck, making his heart stutter with it. “You're really squishy.”

“Squishy?”

“Yeah, your shoulders are really squishy.”

“Do you have a fever already? You're spurting out absolute bullshit.”

“S'not bullshit. You're comfy. You should hire yourself as a mattress or something.”

“Do you actually listen to the shit that comes out of your mouth?”

“Maybe I do have a fever.”

“For once I agree with you there. Now get dressed.”

“But you'll get cold if I move away.”

“Not any colder than I already am.”

That was a lie. Levi felt like his body was on fire.

Eren begrudgingly stepped into his jeans and Levi did the same. His clothes stuck to his moist skin, marinating in the droplets spilling from Levi's hair. There were many things in life that were more pleasant than damp jeans. Dark coffee in the morning. The fulfillment you get when you've just finished a big clean. Not having wet denim strangle your legs. But Eren's arms were back around his waist before he could get too bitter over it.

“So, are we like a thing now?” Eren asked, piercing through the fuzzy daze settled over Levi's mind. He should have known it would have been too much to have this moment without discussing things like _feelings._

“I don't know, you tell me,” Levi shrugged, strangely aware of how fuzzy the upright hairs on Eren's arms were.

“Well, I want us to be,” Eren replied. “Unless you don't which would be kinda awkward but I'd be able to handle it.”

“You're rambling.”

“Well, you're blushing!”

“As if you could make me blush.”

“I'm doing it right now, aren't I?”

“You're such a brat.”

“And you're embarrassed. But seriously, what is this between us?”

“Fuck if I know.”

“Because if you're willing to give this a shot then so am I.”

“Okay.”

“What was that?”

“I said okay, you piece of shit!”

“Really?”

“Don't look so surprised. I am capable of feelings.”

“I didn't think you'd actually say yes. It would be kinda predictable at this point, thought you'd be above that.”

“I'm not “above” anything, brat.”

“Jesus, this is not going the way I planned.”

“Planned?”

“You know what I mean.”

“Because if you thought anything romantic would work with me you're even stupider than I thought.”

“It still worked though, didn't it?”

“You're such a brat.”

“That word is really loosing its power to insult me.”

Eren only laughed at the sharp shove he received for that comment. Managing an awkward Levi was both adorable and hilarious and he couldn't get enough. All along he had thought of Levi as this untouchable bad-ass when in reality he was really just a kitten wrapped up in a leather jacket and rocket boots.

“Do you want to try this again?” Eren leaned forward towards a grouchy Levi, ignoring the erratic pounding of his heart. If Levi's sudden avoidance of eye contact was anything to go by, he was just as anxious, if not more, as Eren.

“The last time I kissed someone I still had acne, just warning you,” Levi said, tone harsh but with red cheeks. It was a colour that Eren wanted ingrained in his memory for the rest of his life.

“Way to set the mood, Levi,” Eren chuckled before finally connecting their lips like he had been aching to the entire night. Levi's lips were both rough and smooth in a way that Eren didn't care to understand because, holy shit, he was kissing Levi. His hand, even paler than usual due to the frigid temperature, tentatively stroked his jaw, brushing against the beginnings of subtle that would surface the next morning. Levi tried not to picture Eren with stuble. His heart was beating hard enough already; his rib cage didn't need the extra stress.

Thankfully they had remembered to tilt their heads that time. Their pride wouldn't have managed a failure like that twice.

Levi's hair was somehow even softer than Eren had imagined, and the moan he received when he pulled it was greatly appreciated. It wasn't a desperate or frantic kiss, but soft and sweet, in a way that they knew they still had all the time in the world to drink in the taste of each others lips. Everything else had faded away. Including the irritated knocking shaking the fragile windows of Eren's car.

“Oh, hello,” Eren pulled himself off of Levi with significantly puffier lips than before. The employee regarded them with crossed arms and a single raised eyebrow. Of course, it was the early hours of the morning and instead of being in bed she was picking up some kids making out in the back of a broken car. Her annoyance was understandable, even if she had ruined what was an amazing kiss.

They crawled out of the car and watched it being loaded onto the car transporter, so used to the cold now that they weren't even shivering. When they had managed to squish all three of them in the front of the carrier, Eren completed a few forms with his personal info whilst being told that he could pick up his car the next afternoon.

Levi heart was still thumping when he got home.

\-------

“Are you sure you don't need to go to the doctor, Levi?” Erwin asked for the tenth time, regarding Levi's bedridden figure with concern. Nose red and dribbling with snot, Levi raised his middle finger, saving himself the effort of talking. Heat flared to the surface of his skin, creating a flush that surrounded every inch of his skin. A damp washcloth was pressed to his forehead, trickling water across his face and his pillow. Levi would have shuddered if it hadn't meant exerting his body to move.

And even so, he couldn't bring himself to regret last night. Every time he cursed the fever congesting his body the anger would be instantly replaced with the memory of Eren's strong hands curling in his hair, his warm lips pressing against his own, the heat from his firm chest seeping into his every pore.

“If I didn't know any better I'd say you were blushing, Levi,” even though his eyes were scrunched shut, he could still see the smirk teasing the corners of Erwin's mouth. “But it's nothing to do with Eren, I'm sure.”

Levi flinched despite himself.

“Interesting,” and with that last comment, Erwin deposited the glass of icy water and medicine in his hands before turning to leave. _Good_ _riddance_ , Levi groaned and rolled onto his side to retrieve his phone.

From Eren 13:15

is your nose as fucked as mine

To Eren 13:15

My nose is more fucked than the cast of Sixteen and Pregnant

From Eren 13:16

as classy as ever levi :p

To Eren 13:16

Crudeness is allowed when you're as fucking ill as I am

From Eren 13:17

yeah no more midnight skinny dipping for us then

To Eren 13:17

I think you just wanted a chance to ogle me

From Eren 13:17

only part of the reason

To Eren 13:18

Pervet

From Eren 13:18

like you werent checking me out as well

To Eren 13:18

I wasn't doing anything of the sort

From Eren 13:18

of course levi ;)

Levi's fingers hovered over the screen of his phone. They're supposed to be together now but that didn't do anything to lessening the fluttering in his stomach. Being a relationship like this with Eren was still something Levi was wrapping his head around.

To Eren 13:19

Hanji has these dumb tickets to see this play that's going to be awful and I don't want to suffer alone. Do you want to come with me?

There. That didn't look desperate, did it? Levi was too busy mentally applauding himself for socializing without being awkward to notice he had received a reply.

From Eren 13:20

obvs yes :D what when and were

To Eren 13:20

Rapunzel at the Clover theater Saturday at nine. It ends at around eleven

From Eren 13:20

cool gonna drown myself in cough meds now

To Eren 13:21

Don't choke

From Eren 13:21

i'll try

“I see what you mean, Erwin. Seeing Levi smile is creepy,” Hanji nodded like a scientist observing a rare specimen.

“Oh piss off, the both of you,” Levi cursed and buried himself under the sheets. Since when did brats like Eren Yeager make him smile? It was the fever. Nothing to do with a puppy-like personality and eyes that shone brighter than fucking diamonds.

\-------

Eren really needed to stop wearing skinny jeans all the time. Or never stop. One of the two that Levi was conflicted between. Because on one hand, Eren's butt in tight denim (hot damn,) but on the other hand there was the struggle of not letting it show how much those jeans affected him. It was harder than it seemed not to just drool over them. Levi's dignity was seemingly less important by each minute.

“Where's Hanji?” Eren jogged over to where Levi was waiting in the que to be admitted into the theater.

“They're arriving with Petra. We'll still be sitting with them unfortunately,” Levi explained with his unusual monotone, thankfully not giving away his internal war of giving into the temptation of staring at Eren's butt over being a decent human being.

“Okay, then. Are you excited?” Eren beamed. Levi would have demanded that Eren returned the stars he stole from his eyes back to the sky but he was too dizzy to do so. Something about that smile was infectious, causing a sensation warm and fuzzy to curl like a kitten in his chest.

“Not especially.”

“But it's the theater! I didn't even know we had one around here!”

“Well you learn something new everyday.”

“Please try not to be such a Grandpa when we're at the theater.”

“I didn't know the theater was your thing though.”

“Acting was going to be my back-up plan if the band didn't work out.”

“Were all your life plans unrealistic?”

“Does being a otter weigher count? And don't be so bitter, it worked out okay for me. Didn't you have any aspirations?”

“Not particularly. I had things I liked but I never pursued any of it because I didn't feel that I was good enough at them.”

“Nothing. At all?”

“You heard me the first time.”

“That's really sad, Levi.”

“It's wasn't out of insecurity; I knew that I wasn't equipped for the world of fame, not that I wanted it in the first place.”

“I'm not talking about being famous, I'm talking about what you wanted to be when you grew up as a kid.”

“Well I didn't think I'd reach my teens when I was a kid so I didn't exactly have time for aspirations. But if I had to choose something I would have gone with happiness, and in the end, I guess I did get that.”

“You can be so mushy when you want to Levi. But that still doesn't tell me anything about your occupation!”

“It's nothing interesting. I'm currently unemployed but I used to do a bit of accounting, boring finical stuff like that.”

“I should have found you earlier; you could have helped me with so much math homework.”

“And by help you mean that I would do it for you?”

“Something along those lines.”

Eren's smirk should be made illegal to reduce risk of heart-attacks (the most likely victim being Levi.) It wasn't even his physical attractiveness alone that made his heart feel like it had been trekking up Mount Everest. It was the confidence in his carefree stance, the eagerness in everything he does, the passion that would make his eyes look like they were fire.

“Finally,” Eren murmured as they reached the front of the orderly line to get their tickets stamped. Promptly afterwards they were ushered up a flight of red carpeted stairs to their seats in the upper balcony. The vast stage occupied their field of sight, the glossy black terrain gleaming proudly beneath the constant attention of the overhead lighting. Chatter erupting from the eager audience echoed through the seemingly endless open space. Eren could burst from the thought of the acoustics that were to come.

After a short wait consisting of Levi and Eren shuffling in their seats to get comfortable and a casual conversation with Hanji, the heavy crimson curtains drew aside to reveal the intricate set that had been previously hidden. If Levi were to go in detail he would describe the effort that went into every minute crack of the spindly tower, the perfect sheen on the blonde wig that may as well have been real if it weren't so absurdly long, the gorgeous jade hue of the ivy caressing the trees standing prouder than the real ones just outside. But if he were to go in detail he would be dead by the time he would have finished, so in short, it was enchanting in a way that made him feel like he was the one in a fairytale, not the cast.

Levi was only somewhat joking when he said the play was going to be awful. But nonetheless the production was determined to prove him wrong regardless of whether he was being truthful in his insult or not. The cast performed with a passion rivaling that of any real person and a colour that had more vibrance than a Picasso piece. Not as bright as Eren's eyes, but come on, no one could beat that. Halfway through the enthralling plot, Levi felt something pleasantly warm tickle across his palm. It was Eren's hand he realized when he turned to see Eren give him a shy smile that sent a flush straight to his cheeks. Levi accepted the hand in his own, hiding a grin of his own as he continued to watch the performance. God, he hoped his hands weren't sweaty.

Once the play unfortunately ended, the audience crushed their way outside like a human traffic jam into the frosty night outside. Levi thanked his past self for remembering to bring a coat. His hand was still in Eren's firm grasp and neither had done anything to change that. Every part of his body tingled with the sensation of their fingers entwined. Levi was thankful that Hanji had somehow disappeared, although it was probably on purpose. They probably knew about his new relationship with Eren even without mentioning anything so far. Levi was cautious to look out for pyring eyes in any nearby bushes.

“So, what now?” Eren asked, the every present smile on his face as angelic as ever.

“Your place?” It was more of a request than a suggestion.

“Don't you have your car to worry about?”

“I took the bus.” _For this exact reason..._

“Oh, okay then. I've got Ben and Jerry's in the freezer,” Eren replied with a squeeze to Levi's hand.

\------

Eren had failed to mention it was Cookie Dough ice cream. Whilst Levi had absolutely no problem with the flavour, there was only one tub, and Levi wasn't one for sharing. He'd have to make sure to steal it when Eren wasn't looking. Eren's T.V hummed reality garbage which was more entertaining than Levi wanted to admit to accompany their feast on orgasmic ice cream.

“Thanks for taking me out tonight by the way,” Eren said around a mouthful of ice cream.

“Gross; don't talk with your mouth full,” Levi chastised. “And it's fine. As I said, I didn't want to go alone.”

“You would have been with Hanji.”

“Not the point.”

“Was this a date?”

“I don't know, why are you reading some much into it?”

“Because you're cute when you blush.”

“I am not blushing.”

“Really? Not even when I do this?”

Eren's lips against his own was certainly not an unwelcome sensation, but Levi was trying to prove a point, a point that didn't come across very well when he kissed him back just as hard. He had planned to push him off but when he raised his palms he could only grasp Eren's head to pull him in closer. Eren's hot tongue traced the outline of Levi's lips that he willingly opened at the invitation.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wondering, any In The Flesh fans here? I binge watched the series this weekend and I'm currently feeling absolutely dead inside (geddit?) at the ending


	6. Chapter Five (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally just porn with a sprinkle of fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize it had been a month...sorry. I kinda fell out of love with this fic but I managed to find the motivation to pick it up again. This is my first time writing smut so constructive criticism is appreciated. 
> 
> Fun fact: the entire time I wrote this I was listening you I Don't Dance from HSM2

A hand grasped his shoulder and shoved him backwards roughly, causing a foreign sensation to ripple through Levi's body. The couch was plush against his back but it was difficult to focus on that when Eren was literally on top of him. The neckline of his loose top was hanging perfectly so that Levi was blessed with a gorgeous view of lightly toned muscle concealed beneath the obscuring fabric, doing nothing to help the blush already plastered on his face.

“Ah, shit. Sorry,” Eren apologized, sitting back with a shy, sheepish smile. “I-uh-um, I didn't mean to get carried away.”

“It's okay,” Levi replied. It was so much more than okay. “You can do that again. You know, if you want.”

Eren's eyes popped. His hand traced the outline of Levi's jaw tentatively, regarding him with a compassionate expression.

“You don't have to do anything you don't want,” Eren's voice was far too tender and soft for Levi's weak heart to handle so he silenced him with a kiss. A kiss that Eren pulled away from before it could even start. “I mean it; I'm not doing anything you could regret.”

“Whilst I appreciate it, does it really look like I don't want this?” Was all Levi needed to say to end their interruption. Eren regarded Levi's flushed, panting body beneath him with little success in hopes of not getting distracted, but decided that Levi was more than willing to go through with his intentions.

His sinewy hands trailed a fiery path down the length of Levi's spine, admiring the hard muscle there. Eliciting a barely audible gasp, Levi squirmed at the hands teasing the hem of his shirt, heartbeat accelerating beyond healthy speeds. His shirt was lifted above his head to bare his nipples which were already too perky for Levi's liking. It was something that Eren praised however (with his mouth, god bless.) Biting back a moan, Levi clenched Eren's hair with enough force to pull it out, releasing a glorious groan from the man above him.

Soon Eren's shirt joined Levi's on the floor along with his jeans and socks, leaving him only in his underwear. Sinfully tight boxers clung to his crotch, highlighting the not-so-subtle bulge that was growing there (not that Levi was staring.) Anxiety weakly stirred in his gut but it was overshadowed by the excitement buzzing between his legs. To shake away the concerned gaze Eren was inflicting onto him, Levi boldly yanked down the barrier concealing Eren's erection and failed in trying not to gulp at the sight. What was he supposed to do with it? It was just waiting there like a dog preparing for its owner to throw a stick. It's not like he could throw a ball at his dick to keep him entertained. _Sexy thoughts, Levi, goddammit._

Luckily, Eren noticed his boyfriend's apprehension and decided to take matters into his own hands. Quite literally as well it seemed. Levi predicted that Eren would be a tease in bed but he couldn't have guessed how good he would be at it. Arousal prickled in his stomach as his eyes drank in the sight of Eren gently stroking himself. His eyes shut whilst a sigh that sank the very core of Levi's body escaped Eren's wet, pink lips. Levi's mouth suddenly felt very dry.

Noticeable darker than before, Eren's eyes opened to focus intently on Levi, daring him to give in to his greedy temptations. There was no point in even attempting to look away; that gaze would be forever burned into Levi's memory.

“Guess I'll have to loosen you up first, eh?” Eren chuckled when Levi didn't respond to his enticing display.

“Don't use the word 'loosen' when your fingers are going to shoved up my arsehole,” Levi scoffed.

“Not today,” Eren shook his head whilst making quick work of removing Levi's jeans. “I don't think I could last long enough with you blushing like that.” Levi didn't bother hiding an eye roll at his remark when he felt like he was going to come with Eren just taking off his socks.

Eren induced a fiery trail of kisses up the length of Levi's bare smooth legs, paying special attention to the insides of his thighs with sharp nips and squeezes. He could have spent hours sucking bruises into those gorgeous thick thighs but there were other matters to attend to. Before pausing to admire the flushed erection in front of him, Eren flashed a wicked grin full of promise of what was to come.

The sight of Eren Yeager naked and disheveled between his legs, clutching at his hipbones like a lifeline wasn't something Levi ever thought he'd see. But he was far from complaining when Eren hollowed his cheeks to take in more of his length into that tight heat that made his head spin. His black eyes rimmed with jade flickered upwards, making eye contact that he was too flushed to maintain. As it turned out, Eren's mouth wasn't just good for singing. He also gave incredible blow-jobs.

“God, you sound so good when you moan,” Eren gasped raggedly, twisting his hand around Levi's cock in a tantalizing way that he couldn't help but whimper. He sealed his lips shut, unaware of the previous whines escaping it. A burning resided in his cheeks that couldn't be a blush. Levi did _not_ moan. And especially not for brats like Eren Yeager. However, his retort was lost when Eren's mouth engulfed him again, all train of thought flying off the tracks. Levi tried not to crush Eren's head with his thighs, but it was hard not to when Eren bobbed his head like that.

Just as Levi thought the arousal flaring in the depths of his stomach couldn't burn any brighter, Eren began to move down his cock with sloppy open-mouthed kisses until he reached the rim of his hole. His tongue moved in small teasing circles around his entrance, causing the muscles in Levi's legs to spasm.

“Eren, no! That's fucking disgusti-,” but Levi's words are cut off by a sharp mewl he swore he didn't possess the ability to make. Dear Jesus, Eren's tongue was _inside_ of him. His legs moved from their position around Eren's neck to his toned back, his feet digging in when hands warm and wet with lube stroked his aching erection. Levi's hands buried themselves in Eren's tangle of locks hanging over his smokey half-lidded eyes that were devouring his every expression. It was so, so filthy, but so, so hot all at once.

The coil knotting in his gut tightened to the point where it was on the brink of snapping. Levi kicked Eren off of him, both disappointed and relieved that Eren's mouth was no longer occupied. But with Eren looking so debauched his plan to stop himself from coming too early was in risk of failing. He felt as if he was about to explode.

“What was that for?” Eren whined and lowered his head to finish the job, but was interrupted by Levi pushing his chest back. However, he had underestimated how hard he had forced him, and ended up toppling over with him. “Oh, I see,” Eren smirked with a breathless laugh.

_That was something straight out of a bad manga right there,_ Levi cursed himself but his face remained impassive. He just had to pretend he had straddled Eren on purpose. But how on earth was he supposed to do this? Eren had made it look so easy, sinking on his knees like a goddamn natural. Whereas his “experiences” were literally a single messy hand-job in secondary school that didn't deserve the title of anything erotic. He felt so embarrassingly inexperienced next to Eren who might as well have been a porn-star.

Levi hid his face into Eren's warm shoulder that was surprisingly comfortable, hiding his moment of weakness by sucking marks into his neck that would last for days. He experimentally bit on his prominent collarbones, rewarded with a sharp inhale that made his thighs quiver. Descending down the muscular expanse of Eren's chest, he sharply tugged on a rosy nipple with his teeth, and received something far better that time. Eren moaning. Loud, low, and uncensored from any embarrassment. Long fingers threaded through his hair now matted with sweat. When they tugged harshly Levi couldn't deny how his cock twitched.

Fueled by the rapid rise and fall of Eren's chest, Levi's mouth traveled further downwards on its journey, kissing everything in its trail, gaining confidence with every pleasured groan sung from the man beneath him. But once Eren's manhood was staring him in the face, he couldn't help the anxiety swelling in his gut. He wanted to make Eren feel good, hell, more than that, he wanted to wreck him. But he doubted his ability to make him come when he felt like he was going to vomit. Wouldn't that be sexy? If someone was about to go down on you and then they threw up on your dick?

“Hey,” Eren nudged Levi's face with his knee. “Come here.”

Levi's mouth was captured in a kiss too soft and innocent for what they were currently doing. The warm overlapping of their lips made his head feel hazy as if he had just woken up from a good nap. When their lips unfortunately separated, Eren bowed Levi's forehead to rest against his own.

“Don't be nervous,” Eren whispered despite there being no need for being quiet. His hand left the wild mane on Levi's head to squeeze at his hip instead.

“Great advice,” Levi snorted but avoided meeting Eren's affectionate stare.

“I honestly don't care if you're bad, I know it's your first time.”

“You're reassuring.”

Translation: is it really that obvious that I'm a virgin?

“I can talk you through it.”

“My pride would literally be shattered if you had to give me instructions. Why are we talking anyway? Aren't we supposed to be fucking?”

“Communication is important during sex. I don't want you to be uncomfortable; I want you to feel good. Now if you would let me carry on sucking you off that would be great.”

“No.”

“Huh?”

Jesus, he was going to make him say it wasn't he?

“I want to blow you.”

Might as well go even redder whilst he was at it. He was amazed that his dick managed to stay hard with so much blood in his cheeks. It seemed that Eren was about to argue but was struck with a far, far better idea.

“W-what are you doing?” Levi demanded as Eren crawled over him to take Levi's cock all the way to the back of his throat again. If Eren weren't so hard his dick would be hitting him in the face, and it was with that thought Eren's plan dawned on him. He was going to sixty-nine with Eren. His life was officially a porno. And Levi thought it was impossible for him to blush any harder.

He started simply by slow rubbing at Eren's length. Even he masturbated from time to time; he knew what felt good. Then he tentatively sucked one of Eren's balls, pleased when he felt the other man gasp around his length. It would be so easy to lose himself in the ecstasy of Eren swallowing around himself if he weren't so determined to return the pleasure as well, despite any nerves. Gulping away any lingering anxiety, Levi sucked at the precome leaking from his flushed tip. Kisses were generously given along the length of Eren's erection, sloppy and wet. When he plucked up enough courage, he took the head into his mouth and sucked like Eren had previously.

“Shit! Teeth, Levi!” Eren hissed.

“Right, sorry,” Levi murmured, nothing short of mortified.

“It's okay, just be careful.”

Levi nodded despite Eren not being able to see it in their position. Careful to shield his teeth with his lips this time, he repeated his previous action, slowly taking in more and more, teasing his gag reflex without going overboard. He didn't want to literally throw up after all. Levi relaxed his jaw whilst starting to move his head, copying Eren's actions in what he hoped was successful. When he finally relaxed he realized that if there was anything better than getting oral, it was giving it. Feeling Eren shudder above him and even whimper if he twisted his tongue just right was thrilling. Combined with the feeling of Eren's hot, tight mouth around him no one could blame him for coming early with an mortifying cry.

Since Eren had swallowed his come he felt obliged to do the same when Eren reached his peak with a moan so delicious he could have gone for another round where he not so sleepy. It was what they did in porn anyways, it couldn't be so bad. But the moment the horrid, sweaty, salty taste hit his taste buds, he had to push Eren off immediately. Since he was still so spaced out from the orgasm he had only moments ago, he didn't think of the consequences and ended up with the rest of Eren's release painting his face.

“Oh shit, Levi!” Eren giggled like a fucking child, wonky smile and all. “I did try to warn you.”

“If I didn't feel so amazing and exhausted right now I'd castrate you,” Levi muttered, any threat in his words ruined by with the yawn that followed it. “My face feels fucking disgusting.”

“Would it make you feel any better if I said you look really, _really_ hot right now?”

“No it wouldn't. Get me a fucking tissue. Jesus, I can still fucking taste it.”

“I'll get a washcloth, you stay there.”

“As if I could move anyway. You with your fucking porn-star mouth.”

Eren laughed, shaking his head.

“Do you want me to open the windows?”

“Yeah.”

The layers of sweat and humidity in the room climbed over the edge of the sill, replaced with icy midnight wind that relieved Levi's damp skin. If he wasn't still rolling in the bliss of post-orgasmic waves he would had showered immediately. But he was too relaxed and too sleepy to care. So many first had been claimed by Eren just then, and even if he was nervous he couldn't say he regretted it. Not one bit.

“Levi, are you smiling?” Eren gaped, the washcloth in his grasp dripping on the carpet.

“No,” Levi replied but didn't bother with a scowl to hide it. There was no need to. He was happy; what was the point in pretending he wasn't? Despite having come splattered over his face, Levi still managed to look innocently angelic when he smiled, making Eren's heart pound like the hooves of a racing horse. He tenderly dabbed Levi's face with the cloth that was just the right temperature.

“I want a bath,” Levi murmured, tucking his head into his new home that was the space between Eren's head and shoulder. Eren's natural scent wavered in his nostrils along with what was left of the cologne he used that morning and sweat.

“I'll start one now,” Eren rose but not before planting a kiss on his forehead.

Levi rolled onto one of Eren's plush pillows, hugging it to his chest to steal its warmth.

“Do you want lavender bubble bath or cherry blossom?” Eren called out from the bathroom.

“Do you want to light some fucking scented candles whilst you're at it?” Levi scoffed before eventually answering with lavender.

“Don't tempt me,” Eren warned, and although Levi couldn't see him he knew he was grinning.

Eren could take a joke. Sure, he may be dense, but he had an understanding of when Levi was being serious or not, even with his weird humor. But he must have been wrong in thinking that because as he stepped into the bathroom he wasn't just assaulted with the scent of jasmine candles but motherfucking rose petals in their bath water along with massage oils awaiting their usage on the sink. Levi would take to take back what he said earlier about his life being a porno. No, his life was a fucking Nicholas Sparks novel instead.

“Eren.”

“Yes?”

“What the fuck is this?”

“I'm setting the mood.”

“You're lucky I like you too much to drown you right now.”

“Say what you want, Levi. You just admitted to liking me.”

“Where do you even get this shit?”

Levi was certainly not ignoring what Eren had just said.

“I get a lot of weird gifts as a singer.”

“Rose petals?”

“Okay, so I may have bought them myself.”

A moment of silence.

“They were on sale.”

“Stop talking before I really do drown you.”

Eren laughed in reply as Levi submerged himself in the water, holding back a groan that threatened to escape his lips. Holding his breath and scrunching his eyes shut, he dunked his head under the water, running his fingers through his soaked hair. When he rose to the surface he shook off the water and began to lather his body in 'Sakura Scented' body lotion.

“Are you coming in or what?”

Eren stopped staring and stepped in opposite of Levi. It wasn't exactly a small tub but space for the both of them was limited. Their feet caught in a tangle as they tried to arrange themselves to both fit.

“Here let me get that,” Eren offered, replacing Levi's hands in washing his hair. Turning around so that Eren could reach his head, soft hands massaged his scalp, causing a suppressed moan to be released. Thighs tied around his waist like a bow, the hair on them tickling his lower abdomen. Levi leaned against Eren's firm chest, closing his eyes when brunette strands brushed his shoulders. If he wasn't so sensitive to Eren's touch surrounding every part of his body he could have drifted off to sleep.

Before Eren decided to ruin it by not warning him when he chucked water, _cold_ water, over his head.

“Ah! Shit, Eren!” Levi howled like a tortured animal. “That's fucking freezing!”

“I heard it's better for your hair if you wash it with cold water.”

“At least fucking warn me before you pour the depths of the North Pole over me.”

“Sorry.”

“Don't think that because my back is to you I can't see your grin.”

“You're funny when you yelp. I can't help it.”

“Glad you find my pain enjoyable.”

“Oh, Levi, stop being a baby.”

“I am not being a baby.”

“You're pouting. It's pretty cute actually.”

“I am definitely not cute either. I am to be feared.”

“You flinch at moths.”

“Anyone would, those fuckers were created in the deepest depths of Hell.”

“Stop trying to look scary because I called you cute. It just makes you even more adorable.”

What Eren found adorable about purple eye-bags, premature wrinkles, and a permanent bitch face, Levi had no clue. However it wasn't an unwelcome comment.

“You're the one with the puppy face. If anything you're the adorable one.”

“Aw, Levi. You're giving compliments already. Our relationship is progressing so quickly.”

“Shut up.”

“And there's the Levi I know.”

When Levi's skin had pruned past the point of a mouldy grape, he eventually had to relent and leave the warmth of the bath. Like the absent minded fools in love they were, they had forgotten to shut the window, leaving Eren's bedroom the temperature of Scotland. But if anything, it gave Eren an excuse for cuddles. He was surprised when Levi didn't retort with a sarcastic comment at the request but he certainly wasn't disappointed.

Eren hid a smile in the warmth of Levi's back, shutting his eyes and letting dreams of the future carry him off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over. I finally managed to finish a short story like I said I would. It took way longer than planned, but at least I got there. Eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give feedback as a lot of time and effort was put into this fic so let me know what you liked and what you didn't. Also if anyone has a better alternative name for aroslut please enlighten me; I'm awful at names


End file.
